Be Your Man
by cayamby
Summary: Karena terobsesi, Oh Sehun menggunakan cara yang salah untuk mendapatkan Kim Jongin. HunKai BL Os


"Apa yang sedang _dongsaeng_ lakukan?" bocah kecil berumur empat tahun itu bertanya seraya tangannya mengusap perlahan bulatan besar di perut sang Ibu yang terlapisi pakaian.

Jonginㅡseorang pemuda berkulit tan bersih yang sedang hamil besarㅡdia seorang _malepregnant_ , jadi dapat mengandung meski ia seorang laki-lakiㅡikut mengusap permukaan perutnya bersamaan tangan kecil putra pertamanya, " _Dongsaeng_ sedang tidur. _Jja_ , Tae Oh juga harus tidur. Sudah malam." Katanya menangkap tangan mungil si bocah laki-laki.

Tae Oh terkikik kecil melihat wajah orang yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya di depan mukanya yang memandang dengan raut gemas. Melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang Ibu lalu menyentuh kedua belah pipi chubby Jongin. Mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas lalu berbalik dan menaiki ranjang.

Jongin tersenyum dan ikut menaiki ranjang. Sedikit kesulitan merebah karena beban di perut, sementara Tae Oh telah menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut. " _Jalja_ , Papa."

" _Jalja_ , _uri_ Tae Oh." Balas Jongin kemudian mencium kening putranya yang segera memejamkan mata.

Ia memandang lekat wajah polos dan damai Tae Oh yang terpejam. Wajah yang merupakan photocopyan dirinya. Banyak yang mengatakan Tae Oh seperti Jongin dalam wujud miniㅡseorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Selain pipi gembil yang kemerahan; prilakunya juga ikut membuatnya disenangi banyak orang. Jongin merasa beruntung memiliki si bocah kecil di hidupnya. Ia mengusap-usap kepala anak itu serta keningnya agar cepat masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Tae Oh tidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan bermain tadi sore bersama _haraboji_ tetangga sebelah. Jongin menarik selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Perutnya yang besar hanya tertutupi setengah. Ia beralih mengusap bulatan besar ditubuhnya dengan sayang. Ya, dia menyayanginya meski si calon bayi hadir dengan cara yang tak diinginkan.

Pikirannya melayang; mengingat seseorang yang menyebabkan keadaannya begini. Dia memang tidak menyukainya, terlebih orang itu hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan belum dewasaㅡmenurutnya. Dengan berani menyatakan keinginan menjadi kekasih Jongin dan calon ayah untuk Tae Oh. Tentu saja ia tolak. Tidak mungkin menjadikan seorang remaja menjadi ayah Tae Oh. Kalau pun mencari sosok ayah bagi putranya, Jongin menginginkan seseorang yang memiliki sifat kebapakan. Bukan pemuda tanggung.

Hah.. tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini Jongin rasakan. Menatap perut besarnya yang kini usia kandungan Jongin memasuki bulan ketujuh. Sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan. Selama itu pula si remaja tak pernah muncul di hadapannya. Sejak malam itu. Tidak pernah datang dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya, kalimat-kalimat khas remaja jatuh cinta yang selalu ditujukan pada Jongin, cara pendekatan yang terkesan terburu-buru dan terlihat amat jelas dan tak jarang memberi hadiah yang Jongin tak butuh.

Mengingatnya bibir pria tan ini sedikit menyungging senyum. Dia menghela napas sebentar, "Kau berhasil membuatku merindukanmu, Sehun- _ah_.."

 _ **Be Your Man**_

 **HunKai Fanfiction**

BGM : Jeff Chang - Be Your Man

 _Ebby present;_

Meski tidak bekerja di lapangan yang membutuhkan energi lebih, tapi duduk dalam ruangan sambil menatap layar monitor tidak kalah melelahkan. Terlebih dengan kondisi sedang hamil. Jongin sering merasa pegal dan sakit pinggang. Membuat ia terpaksa berhenti sejenak untuk istirahat; bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan-jalan di dalam ruangan guna meregangkan sendi yang kaku.

Kim Jongin merupakan salah satu anggota _accounting_ di sebuah hotel yang cukup ternama di Busan. Tidak sampai bintang lima, sih, namun cukup terkenal karena hunian yang nyaman, memiliki _president suit_ , bahkan _penthouse_. Juga _meeting room_ yang luas sehingga banyak yang mengadakan acara di sana. Tugasnya mendata ulang serta mencocokkan data dari _front office_ dan _housekeeping_. Serta menghitung pemasukan _food and beverage_ ( _restaurant_ ), _front office_ , dan _housekeeping_ ( _laundry_ ). Nah, melelahkan dan menguras pikiran kan?

"Sudah jam istirahat. Kau tidak turun, Jongin- _ah_?" seorang perempuan yang mejanya tidak jauh dari si pria tan bertanya. Menatap Jongin menunggu jawaban.

Turun memaksudkan pergi makan siang. Karena ruang _accounting_ berada di lantai empat, jadi mereka yang bekerja di dalamnya mesti turun ke lantai dasar ke ruangan khusus karyawan beristirahat dan makan siang (yang sudah disiapkan oleh bagian _kitchen_ ).

Mengalihkan tatapan ke jam dinding; melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang lewat lima menit. Jongin menyimpan data yang baru ia kerjakan dan perlahan berdiri dari kursinya, "Ah, _kajja_. Uh.." ia mengerang pelan. Hah~ perutnya semakin berat.

Nayoung buru-buru menghampiri Jongin melihat pria itu kesulitan dan memegang tangannya, membantu berjalan, "Kenapa kau tidak ambil cuti hamil saja? Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

" _Gwenchana_. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ia tersenyum pada si gadis yang malah cemberut mendengar perkataannya.

"Kemana suamimu, huh? Biar kuberi pelajaran! Membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil besar bekerja. Dia tidak punya hati!" Katanya dengan wajah merengut. Karena satu ruangan dengan Jongin; sedikitnya Nayoung mengetahui keadaan pria tan itu.

Walau awalnya ia sedikit risih saat tahu Jongin ternyata menikah dengan sesama pria dan laki-laki itu dapat mengandung. Lalu menyaksikan bagaimana dia mengalami _sickness_ yang mengakibatkan tidak masuk kerja beberapa hari. Nayoung pikir ia tidak seharusnya berpikir buruk. Jongin berhak memilih kehidupannya, jadi dia mencoba berteman. Yang Nayoung baru tahu ternyata menyenangkan. Jongin adalah sosok pria yang lembut dan pengertian.

"Haha. Tidak usah pikirkan dia. Sekarang waktunya mengisi perut. Aku lapar." Jongin memutar knop pintu dan keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruang _accounting_ bagian pendataan. Ya, dalam satu ruang accounting dibagi menjadi beberapa ruang lagi; _financial office_ , _store keeper_ , IT dan pendataan. "Kira-kira menu makan siang hari ini apa?"

"Kalian bertengkar?" Nayoung curiga. Pernyataan Jongin seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu atau seperti mencoba menghindar.

"Huh? Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja." Katanya. Yah, walau kenyataannya ia telah berpisah dengan laki-laki yang pernah menjadi suaminya. Mereka bercerai satu setengah tahun lalu dan Jongin tak pernah membeberkan itu.

Masalah pribadi tak perlu diumbar-umbar kan? Biarkan menjadi urusan personal. Lagipula status menikah itu bisa membantunya menyembunyikan keadaannya yang sedang hamil anak dari orang lain. Tidak bermaksud membohongi rekan-rekan kerjanya; tapi ia masih butuh pekerjaan untuk biaya persalinan dan kehidupannya bersama Tae Oh.

Giliran Nayoung membuka pintu utama ruang _accounting_ , "Hah. Pokoknya awas kalau aku bertemu suamimu. Dia benar-benar keterluan."

Jongin tersenyum. Mengusap perlahan perutnya. Aku merindukan ayahmu, apa kau juga merindukanya? Dan tendangan ia rasakan. Yah.. kita sama.

"Hei, tunggu."

Mereka berdua berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang mendapati seorang pria bertubuh mungilㅡlebih kecil dari Jonginㅡdengan wajah imut berlari menyusul dari ruang _accounting_. Byun Baekhyun. Di bagian _store keeper_.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" ia merengut sambil berjalan di sebelah Jongin. Posisi si pria tan ditengah Nayoung dan Baekhyun.

"Biasanya kau turun duluan." Balas Nayoung cuek.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Ah, apa kalian sudah dengar kalau ada perusahaan besar yang akan memakai hotel kita untuk acara seminar?"

Jongin dan Nayoung menggeleng bersamaan.

"Aih, kalian terlalu suka mengurung diri dalam ruangan." Baekhyun memencet tombol lift khusus karyawan ketika mereka tiba di depannya. Lift itu langsung terbuka dan mereka masuk ke dalam, "Ku dengar wakil dari perusahaan itu datang hari ini untuk observasi. Katanya dia laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan merupakan calon direktur di sana. Astaga~"

Byun Baekhyun adalah si telinga banyak. Telinganya sangat tajam mendengar bisik-bisik antar para karyawan, bahkan gosip kecil tak berarti pun ia tahu. Apalagi berita yang bisa dibilang cukup menarik perhatian penghuni hotel. Tentunya mereka akan sibuk menyiapkan acara yang dimaksud. Termasuk Jongin yang bakal menghitung pengeluaran dan pemasukan. Baekhyun tentu sukacita bercerita pada teman rekan kerja satu ruangannya. Bisa dikatakan _namja_ imut nan mungil ini biang gosip. Tapi untungnya segala gosip itu tak sampai ke kuping General Manager.

"Hm. Aku kemarin cuma mendengar bagian _marketing_ ditekan GM karena mereka kurang aktif beberapa bulan terakhir." Nayoung bergumam.

"Ini bukan hasil kerja _marketing_. Perusahaan itu sendiri yang datang kemari. Mereka juga mem _booking_ beberapa kamar untuk tamu dari luar. _Daebak_! Pasti perusahaannya sangat besar sampai membiayai tamu." Cerocos si mungil yang cerewet ini. Yah, panggil saja begitu. Baekhyun tidak akan marah. Dia tahu ia suka bicara yang kadang kelepasan. Hehe.

"Yah, setidaknya kita mendapat untung dengan kedatangan mereka." Jongin menimpali.

"Apa nama perusahaannya?"

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menempel di keningnya. "Um.. aku tidak ingat. Namanya cukup sulit di sebut."

"Haih! Mulutmu saja yang hapal alur cerita, tapi kau tak bisa mengingat nama sebuah perusahaan."

"Ya! Memang namanya sulit! Jangan salahkan aku!"

"Sama saja!"

Hah.. mereka berdua itu memang kerap kali adu mulut di balik layar. Jongin sudah sering menjadi pendengar setia cekcok antaran Baekhyun dan Nayoung. Mereka hanya sekedar perang kata, tak sampai bersentuhan fisik. Dan pertengkaran seperti ini hanya berlangsung sebentar saja, nanti akur lagi. Mereka tidak mendendam.

Lift terbuka saat tiba di lantai satuㅡbukan lantai yang dituju Baekhyun, Jongin dan Nayoungㅡkarena hotel mereka menerapkan lantai dasar, lantai satu, dua, tiga dan seterusnyaㅡdan lantai dasar dinamai Groundㅡdengan huruf G sebagai tombolnyaㅡpertanda ada yang ingin masuk. Begitu pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan tiga orang pria berpakaian rapi mendadak Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti bekerja.

Di sana; diantara pria-pira itu ada seseorang yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia batinkan tengah ia rindukan. Mengenakan pakaian formal; kemeja putih berlapis jas, celana kain hitam dan sepatu pantofel berwarna senada. Dasi coklat yang melingkari lehernya lalu rambut yang diberi gel dan disisir rapiㅡjauh berbeda dari yang sering ia lihat. Ia menahan napas melihat sosok itu yang kini tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Sosok itu tampak kharismatik, dewasa dan beribawa.

Mereka masuk ke dalam lift sehingga Nayoung menarik Jongin sedikit bergeser untuk memberi ruang. Si pria tan menelan saliva susah payah. Mencengkram ujung blazer yang ia kenakan dan satu tangannya yang lain menahan bagian bawah perutnya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak.

"Yang paling tinggi itu wakil yang kukatakan tadi." Bisik Baekhyun yang makin membuat Jongin hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Yang paling tinggi? Dia melirik tiga orang itu dan menemukan yang tertinggi. Walau sudah tahu, tapi Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak spot jantung. Yang paling tinggi diantara ketiga pria yang baru masuk adalah, "Se-sehun..?" mulutnya terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara.

 **xx**

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_! Kenapa kau tak bisa menerimanya?"

Jongin memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba pening setelah mendengar pengakuan seorang pemuda yang ia kenal beberapa minggu lalu; saat keluar dari supermarket dan tak sengaja melihatnya dihajar oleh dua orang pemuda lain. Ia tak mungkin diam saja setelah mengetahui kejadian pengeroyokan. Maka dengan modal nekat Jongin menghampiri mereka yang ada di gang kecil di sebelah cafe yang tutup (di sebelah supermarket).

"Hei, berhenti! Atau akan kuhubungi polisi!" ia sedikit berteriak membuat dua orang disana terkejut. Mereka terlihat panik kemudian berlari keluar gang dengan menabrak bahu Jongin.

Jongin meringis kecil kemudian mendekati korban pemukulan barusan. Seorang anak muda berkulit putih cenderung pucat dengan luka memar di wajah dan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Dia mendesis sakit sambil berusaha berdiri dengan tegap.

"Haah.. anak jaman sekarang." Ia mengeluh lalu memperhatikan pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya. Hyah! Jongin hanya sebatas dagunya saja! "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak melawan? Badanmu tinggi. Kau terlihat lebih kuat dari mereka yang memukulmu."

Si pemuda merintih, memegangi pipinya yang lebam, "Kalau aku melawan, mereka akan kembali dengan orang-orang lebih banyak."

Benar juga. Tidak terima karena kalah maka akan mengajak yang lain untuk balas dendam. Hah, orang sekarang sedikit sekali yang mau menerima kekalahan. Terlebih anak-anak muda yang membuat geng-geng, komplotan atau sebagainya. Emosi yang tak stabil membuat mereka gampang sekali terpancing amarah kemudian merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk lawannya. Sewaktu sekolah, Jongin tidak pernah ikut yang seperti itu. Dia hanya murid biasa.

Merogoh tas selempangnya mencari sesuatu yang biasanya selalu ia bawa. Dapat! Langsung saja diberikan pada si pemuda, "Ambil. Untuk menutupi luka di bibirmu."

" _Gomawo_."

"Hm. Dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar pulang." Kebetulan Jongin bawa kendaraan. Hasil pinjam sih, milik Kakaknya.

Si pemuda tersentak. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan begini. Bisa-bisa lukaku bertambah karena amukan _appa_. Aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih, em.."

"Kim Jongin."

Nama yang bagus. "Um, Jongin- _ssi_. Aku, Oh Sehun. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu berjalan tertatih keluar dari gang.

Jongin memiringkan kepala. Berpikir. Dia bukan seseorang yang ingin tahu masalah orang lain, tapi dia lupa bertanya kenapa pemuda itu dipukuli. Apa dia termasuk anak-anak yang suka bergeng-geng, begitu?

Sejak pertemuan pertama; mereka beberapa kali bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja. Awalnya bertukar sapa dan senyum sampai akhirnya mereka makan bersama di warung tenda. Mengobrol tentang kehidupan sehari-hari; yang mana Sehun tahu jika Jongin telah memiliki seorang putra berumur tiga tahun lebih dan menjadi _single parent_ karena baru bercerai dari suaminya.

Kenyataan itu cukup menohok Sehun hingga dia ingin melupakan Jongin yang memang ia sukai. Yah, siapa yang tidak suka dengan pria baik seperti si Kim itu. Selain baik; dia ramah dan lembut. Sehun sebelumnya tidak pernah jatuh cinta, tapi pesona Kim Jongin mampu melumpuhkannya. Pribadi yang menyenangkan, memiliki kulit tan yang bersih dan seksi, wajah manis, tatapan teduh dan walau hidung tidak semancung Sehun, tapi itu termasuk hal menarik dari Jongin. Seolah-olah hidung itu cocok dengan wajahnya yang manis.

Meski bertekad melupakan Jongin; nyatanya Sehun tidak bisa. Ia malah berakhir menjadi _stalker_ pria tan itu. Mengikuti kemana-mana dan melihat Tae Oh yang serupa dengan Jongin. Sehun jatuh hati pada balita yang selalu Jongin gandeng setiap pagi ke rumah Kakaknya untuk dititipkan selama bekerja dan menjemputnya tepat pukul lima sore. Diam-diam dia mendekati Tae Oh. Pura-pura berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin dengan mengaku sepupu tetangga sebelah dan tak sengaja melihat Tae Oh. Beruntung sepasang suami-suami itu tidak curiga.

Dan ini bukan pernyataan cinta pertama Oh Sehun terhadap Kim Jongin.

Jongin menghela napas, menatap Sehun tepat di mata. Ia sebenarnya sudah lelah menghadapi pemuda Oh itu yang terus mengatakan perasaannya tiap bertemu dan berulangkali ia tolak. Alasannya sama, "Sehun, dengar, kau masih delapan belas tahun! Apa untungnya bagimu berhubungan denganku? Seharusnya kau pikirkan masa depanmu."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, masa depan yang kupikirkan adalah menjadi suamimu! Aku ingin menikahimu, _hyung_ , dan menjadi ayah Tae Oh." Balas pemuda pucat itu. Wajahnya menampakkan keseriusan ditiap kalimatnya.

Oh, astaga! Jongin masih waras! Jarak umur mereka memang tidak terlampau jauh. Hanya lima tahunㅡJongin memang menikah muda duluㅡtapi, _hell_! Mana mungkin ia menikahi pemuda yang bahkan belum menamatkan bangku sekolah menengah atas! Menjadi kekasih Sehun juga ia tolak mentah-mentah. Jongin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Niatnya menjemput Tae Oh dan mengajak bocah lucu itu jalan-jalan hilang sudah karena waktunya habis digunakan berdebat dengan Sehun.

"Dengar baik-baik, Oh Sehun," Jongin menekan tiap katanya, "sekalipun aku menikah lagi nantinya, aku menginginkan seorang pendamping yang benar-benar siap berkomitmen dalam rumah tangga. Aku tidak mau gagal lagi. Dan tentu seseorang yang memang memiliki sifat kebapakan untuk Tae Oh. Bukan remaja sepertimu." Oke, ia merasa sedikit kasar pada Sehun karena kalimat akhir yang ia ucapkan. Tapi ia ingin anak itu mengerti.

Sehun diam.

Dalam benak remaja berumur delapan belas tahun ini berkecamuk berbagai bantahan atas kalimat-kalimat Jongin, namun ia tak tahu mesti melontarkan apa. Mulutnya seakan terkunci dan tak dapat terbuka. Hanya sebatas itu saja? Sehun bisa! Dia akan melakukannya. Mengabdikan diri hanya mencintai Jongin selamanya. Dia siap berperan sebagai ayah untuk Tae Oh. Ah, Jongin juga tidak tahu kan bila ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama balita bermarga Kim itu.

Sementara presepsi Jongin atas kebisuan Sehun sebagai kekalahan pemuda itu. Dia tak bisa membalas kan? Hah.. sekali lagi ia menghembus napas lelah, "Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Katanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

 **xx**

Jelas saja Sehun tidak terima atas penolakan Jongin. Berkali-kali di tolak, itu adalah penolakan paling menyakitkan. Katakanlah Sehun terobsesi terhadap si pria tan, dia ingin memiliki Jongin untuk diri sendiri dan tak membiarkan orang lain mendapatkan pria itu. Jika melalui kata-kata dan tindakan yang selama ini ia lakukan pada Jongin tak dapat meluluhkan hati pria itu, maka Sehun akan melalui jalan pintas.

Dia menculik Jongin sewaktu pria itu akan mampir ke supermarket langganannya dan membawa ke suatu tempat dimana Sehun sering berkumpul bersama teman-temannya sepulang sekolah. Sebuah bangunan tak berpenghuni yang telah lama tak digunakan. Tampak seperti bangunan tua dengan banyak sisinya hampir hancur.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Jongin ke tumpukan kardus hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris si pria tan melebar karena terkejut. Tak mengira jika yang menculiknya adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

" _Neo_!" Jongin mengeram. Tubuhnya bergerak meronta, tapi tak bisa; karena kedua tangannya diikat. Menggerakkan kaki pun percuma karena dengan keadaan terlentang begini sulit untuk bangkit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun? Lepaskan aku!"

Wajah remaja bermarga Oh ini datar. Tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti, sorot matanya pada Jongin menyirat luka. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan ini, namun dia tak punya cara lain untuk memiliki Jongin. Biarlah.. biarkan sekali saja Sehun bertindak egois.

"Aku.. aku akan berusaha, _hyung_. Aku akan berusaha menjadi pendamping hidup yang ideal untukmu." Sehun berucap lirih seraya mendekat.

Jongin ngeri mendengar kalimat Sehun. Anak itu.. tubuhnya bergerak mundur sewaktu si remaja mendekat. Ia tidak tahu bila penolakannya terhadap Sehun akan berakibat begini. Tak menyangka remaja itu berbuat nekat dengan menculiknya. Sekarang Jongin takut akan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Raut mukanya tak terbaca.

"Tapi kau tak mau memberiku kesempatan." Lanjutnya sambil mendekati Jongin. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menduduki perut si pria tan. Mengukir senyum tipis miring.

"Se-Sehun.. kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Le-lepaskan aku, kumohon. Ja-ja-ngan lakukan apapun. Ku-kumohon, lepaskan aku, _ne_? Seㅡ" Matanya membelalak. Perkataan Jongin terputus sebab bibirnya dibungkam mulut Sehun.

Krek!

Kemeja si pria tan ditarik paksa sehingga kancingnya terlepas dan berhamburan. Menampilkan kulit kecoklatan milik Jongin yang tampak terawat dan lembut. Kedua puting yang berwarna kontrasㅡmerah jambuㅡdengan kulitnya seakan menantang Sehun. Si remaja memerhatikan lekukan dada, perut rata serta tulang rusuk yang tercetak. Semua terlihat menggiurkan dan Sehun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia ingin Jongin!

"Sehun, _jebal_.." ia memohon. Mendapati tatapan nafsu dari si remaja, Jongin tak ingin hal apapun itu terjadi. Menggerakkan kedua tangan yang berada di balik punggungnya, namun ikatan tersebut tak bisa dilepas begitu saja. Sehun mengikatnya dengan kencang. " _Jebal_ , Sehun _ie_.."

Mata Sehun beralih menatap mata Jongin yang mengiba. Kasihan. Tapi, ia telah terlanjur mengidamkan si pria tan. Maafkan aku, _hyung_.. _jeongmal mianhae._.

 **xx**

Jongin terbangun di dalam suatu ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya. Sedikit heran sebab seingatnya semalam iaㅡah, mungkinkah ia bermimpi Sehun menculiknya dan ehmㅡmungkin begitu. Jongin bersyukur bila semua itu hanya bunga tidurnya. Dia benar-benar takut pada Sehun yang berubah kasar dan tak perduli padanya. Ketika akan beranjak turun dari ranjang, barulah ia merasakan perih di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Tidak.

Bukan mimpi.

Buru-buru memeriksa keadaan badannya yang mengenakan piyama; menarik sedikit di bagian leher sehingga memperlihatkan pundaknya. Di sana terdapat bekas _bite_. Tersebar di sekitar leher dan pundak. Jadi.. jadi.. semalam bukan mimpi. Nyata. Dan.. dan.. Sehun.. air mata tanpa komando menetes dari sudut mata Jongin. Remaja itu tega sekali melakukan hal tersebut padanya! Jongin tidak rela. Tak terima. Tapi.. semua berawal dari dirinya juga. TapiㅡlagiㅡSehun pun tak bisa seenaknya bertindak begitu.

Rasanya harga diri Jongin hancur. Sebagai lelaki ia tak bisa melindungi diri. Kenapa?

"Kau sudah bangun, Jongin _ie_?"

Suara yang Jongin hapal terdengar bersamaan pintu yang terbuka dan mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang berbeda umur masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Papa!" Tae Oh berseru riang sambil berlari dan naik ke ranjang. Memeluk Jongin sebentar dan mengecup pipinya. Balita berumur tiga tahun sembilan bulan itu merebahkan diri di pangkuan Jongin. "Tae Oh rindu Papa."

Dada Jongin selalu menghangat tiap Tae Oh berkata rindu atau sayang padanya. Tangannya mengusap kepala balita itu. Melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang mendera.

Kakak dari Jonginㅡteman Tae Oh masuk ke kamarㅡduduk di pinggir ranjang, "Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Huh? Jongin serta merta menatap Taemin dengan kening berkerut. Apa Kakaknya tahu apa yang terjadi?

"Semalam seorang pemuda bernama Sehun mengantarmu pulang. Katanya kau tidak enak badan dan pingsan. Apa kau terlalu memforsir dirimu ketika bekerja?"

Indra pendengar Jongin tuli setelah nama Sehun di sebut. Pemuda itu. Dia mengantar Jongin pulang dengan dalih sakit. Hanya begitu? Tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Ah, jangankan Sehun, Jongin juga tak ingin membeberkan masalah tersebut. Dia tak mau membuat dirinya malu dihadapan Taemin. Meski Kakaknya tak akan melakukkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan sejak itu Oh Sehun tidak pernah muncul lagi. Jongin juga tidak mendengar kabar apapun entah darimana mengenai si remaja. Seolah ia hilang. Seakan Oh Sehun tak ada.

Jongin tentu kesal dan marah. Merasa dipermainkan oleh seorang remaja. Tapi.. kemarahan dan kekesalannya berganti ketika mendapati dirinya berbadan dua. Dia hamil. Mengandung calon bayi yang diberikan Sehun. Anggap saja dia gila karena merasa senang mendengar pernyataan _euisa_ mengenai kandungannya dan menyayangi si calon bayi. Ya, Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk bahagia.

Berita bahagia itu ditanggapi berbeda oleh Kakaknya. Terang saja; Jongin sudah bercerai dari suaminya, bagaimana bisa hamil? Apa dia sempat menjalin hubungan pria lain? Atau masih berhubungan dengan mantan suaminya? Jongin hanya menjawab ia tak sengaja melakukan _one night stan_ d yang membuat Taemin memarahinya habis-habisan. Minho juga tak ingin kalah memberi Jongin berbagai macam nasehat dan petuah.

Reaksi Tae Oh; bocah itu bersemangat sewaktu diberitahu akan memiliki adik. Sekejap sikap manjanya berkurang seolah menunjukkan ia adalah sosok Kakak yang baik dan dewasa.

"Papa!"

Jongin tersentak. Ah?

"Papa kenapa diam saja?" Tae Oh mengamati raut muka Jongin yang terkejut. Mereka sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga rumah milik Jongin.

Televisi menyala dan lantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal penuh dengan mainan Tae Oh serta beberapa buku gambar, buku mewarnai, krayon serta pensil. Balita itu sedang semangat belajar mewarnai dan menggambar. Kalau bosan, dia akan mengambil mobil-mobilan lalu bermain sendiri.

" _Mian_. Papa menonton televisi." Jongin mengusap puncak kepala si balita, "tadi Tae Oh bilang apa?" sebenarnya ia melamun membayangkan beberapa peristiwa setelah pertemuan tak sengaja siang tadi di tempatnya bekerja.

Bocah itu duduk di hadapan Jongin. Matanya berbinar disertai senyum lebar, "Paman tampan membelikan buku hewan untuk Tae Oh! Paman bilang sebentar lagi Tae Oh masuk sekolah jadi harus rajin belajar!" Katanya girang.

Bukan sekali-dua kali Jongin mendengar cerita mengenai Paman tampan baik hati dari Tae Oh. Selama tiga bulan terakhir anaknya gemar sekali bercerita tentang sosok yang tak pernah Jongin lihat. Sewaktu ia meminta Tae Oh mempertemukan dirinya dan Paman tampan itu, si balita bilang; Paman tampannya tidak berani bertemu Jongin.

Heh? Memangnya Jongin mengerikan? Mendekati anaknya berani, tapi bertemu dengan Ibunya takut. Apa-apaan itu? Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melarang Tae Oh berteman dengan si Paman tampan karena anaknya terlanjur dekat dan menyukai sosok si Paman tampan. Bahkan semua yang berserakan di karpet ini adalah pemberian si Paman tampan.

"Hm, lalu?"

"Paman bilang Tae Oh harus belajar dengan baik supaya bisa menjaga Papa dan _dongsaeng_." Tae Oh beringsut di pangkuan Jongin dan mengusap perut sang Ibu.

"Tae Oh sayang pada dongsaeng?" pertanyaan yang tak perlu ditanyakan.

Si balita mengangguk semangat, "Uhm! _Neomu joha_!" (neomu joha disini diartikan sebagai sangat sayang karena joha terkadang bisa berarti sayang)

Senyum tercipta di bibir Jongin. Menangkup wajah si balita dengan kedua tangan dan mencium bibir Tae Oh. "Papa juga sayang Tae Oh." Sepertinya Jongin tahu sesuatu tentang si Paman tampan ini.

 **xx**

Hari minggu. Hari libur.

Jongin sudah mengajukan cuti yang tentunya di setujui pihak manajemen hotelㅡyang artinya dia tak punya kegiatan hingga melahirkan dan setelahnya; sekitar lima bulan lebih. Wow. Jongin jadi pengangguran yang dibayar. Haha. Yah.. setidaknya sebelum cuti ia telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya termasuk pendataan acara seminar yang ternyata dari perusahaan Sehun. Walau acara itu baru berlangsung minggu depan.

Mengingat pemuda tanggung yang memiliki kelebihan tinggi itu; Jongin tidak bertemu lagi. Pertemuan pertama dan terakhir setelah peristiwa tujuh bulan lalu. Memang terlihat perubahan besar; mengenakan pakaian rapi, rambut ditata dan raut datar. Sehun tampak seperti eksekutif muda. Belum lagi katanya bakal menduduki jabatan direktur. Semuda itu? Delapan belas tahun? Hah.. entahlah. Jongin baru sadar dia tak mengetahui banyak hal mengenai remaja itu.

Mereka dekat. Tapi hanya Sehun yang mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupan Jongin. Sementara si pria tan cuma tahu bila si remaja murid sebuah sekolah ternama di Busan, hobi bermain game dan berkumpul bersama temannya; Sehun lebih sering bercerita kegiatan di sekolahnya daripada tentang keluarga atau hal-hal pribadi lain.

Ya sudahlah..

Di hari minggu yang cerah ini Jongin berencana mengajak Tae Oh berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya di Seoul. Mereka telah bersiap-siap. Balita berumur empat tahun itu mengenakan jeans hitam, hoodie berwarna coklat muda polos dan sepatu sejenis _boot_ senada warna celana. _Simple_ tapi _stylist_. Sedang sang Ibu; celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam, kaos putih yang kemudian dipadu dengan _sweater_ berwarna coklat. Mereka kelihatan _matching_. Kompak.

"Apa Tae Oh sudah siap?" Jongin memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas ransel ukuran sedang yang akan ia bawa. Keperluan Tae Oh; baju ganti, susu dan cemilan.

Rencananya akan menginap di rumah orang tuanya.

" _Ne_. Sudah." Jawab Tae Oh semangat. Dia berlari menghampiri Jongin dan berdiri di sampingnya, "Tae Oh sudah siap Papa."

"Oke." Sahut si pria tan setelah selesai menata barang di dalam tas. "Tunggu sebentar, Papa akan menelpon taksi." Katanya sambil mengambil ponsel di dalam saku celana. Sedang si balita berusaha memanjat sofa ruang tengah dimana mereka berada.

Baru akan memencet _icon_ telpon berwarna merahㅡuntuk menghubungiㅡterdengar bel rumah berbunyi. Kegiatan dua orang berbeda umur ini seketika terhenti dan menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Siapa yang bertamu di hari libur begini? Tidak mungkin Taemin; sebab kemarin Kakaknya memberitahu akan pergi ke rumah adik iparnya yang baru melahirkan.

Jadi, siapa? Jongin tidak punya teman dekat di luar area tempat ia bekerja.

Si balita yang kakinya naik satu ke sofa berbegas turun dan berlari dengan semangat sambil berseru, " _Na-ya! Na-ya_!" ke arah pintu. Berjinjit berusaha menggapai handle pintu kemudian memutar ke bawah serta menariknya sehingga pintu terbuka. (aku! aku!)

Di depan pintu berdiri sesosok pria mengenakan coat panjang dan tersenyum hangat menyapa si balita. Raut muka Tae Oh tampak terkejut, namun segera berubah gembira.

"Appa! Appa datang! Papa! Appa~" seusai berteriak nyaring, bocah itu menerjang sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Memeluk kaki laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai ayahnya.

Laki-laki itu mengusap puncak kepala Tae Oh, melepas pelukan si balita lalu berjongkok dan menggendong anak itu. "Bogoshippeo, aegi."

Tae Oh melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang Ayah, "Nado! Tae Oh juga rindu appa! Sangat!" kemudian memberikan kecupan di pipi ayahnya.

"Ha ha. Kau makin berat, ne? Jja, dimana Papamu?" mencubit pelan pipi Tae Oh. Si balita tidak marah atau merengek; ia memanjangkan satu tangan menunjuk ke dalam rumah.

Sambil menggendong si balita ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang kemudian bertatapan dengan Jongin, mantan pendamping hidupnya dulu. Bertukar senyum sebagai salam sapa, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kerutan saat matanya melihat keadaan si pria tan yang berbeda. Perut membulat seperti sedang hamil besar.

Oh!

"Jongin?"

Senyum masih terpatri di bibirnya, "Apa kabar Sunhee hyung?"

"Ah, aku baik. Kau..? Kau hamil?" Sunhee menunjuk perut Jongin dengan tatapan dan kening mengernyit.

"Urm~ begitulah." Jongin menyungging senyum kecil sambil mengusap permukaan perutnya. Sedikit kaget melihat mantan suaminya yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sunhee memandang lekat si pria tan. Memindai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Tidak adaa yang berubah dari Kim Jonginㅡkecuali perutnyaㅡdia tetap kelihatan lucu di mata Sunhee. Tubuh ramping dalam balutan sweater coklat yang terlihat serasi dengan kulit tannya; ah, meski kulit Jongin sedikit gelap, dia tetap menawan. Apalagi wajah lembutnya yang dihiasi senyum. Sunhee yakin banyak yang akan jatuh hati.

Diperhatikan lamat-lamat begitu risih juga. Dari dulu hingga sekarang Jongin memang tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal sebab mantan suaminya belum bersuara daj hanya memandangi dia lekat. Tidak; dia tak canggung, sudah terbiasa berada di dekat laki-laki itu.

"Jongin?" Sunhee bergumam menarik perhatian si pria tan. Mereka bertatapan. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir laki-laki berambut cepak ini, "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Astaga! Kau tidak mau membagi kebahagiaanmu padaku ya? Heih.. kita ini pernah bersama, berbaik hatilah padaku."

Jongin meringis. Memberitahu? Membagi kebahagiaan? Apanya? Ini termasuk musibahㅡatau anugrah, entahlah dia tak tahuㅡhanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya sajaㅡyang telah berlalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu. Begitu pemikiran Jongin. Hei, dia korban. Tak mungkin memberitahukannya sebagai berita bahagia. Ah.. iya, bagaimana Jongin menjelaskan pada orang tuanya nanti ya? Mereka belum tahu. Duh, Jongin lupa.

"U-um.. aku lupa, hyung." Berusaha terlihat biasa membalas kata Sunhee. "Lagipula aku tidak menikah." Menunjukkan cengiran di akhir kalimat.

"Mwo? Yah! Kim Jongin!" Sunhee melotot. Tidak percaya. Pria tan itu hamil dan dia tidak menikah? Whats going on?! "Hei, jangan bilang kauㅡ"

"A-ani. Di-dia sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota." Lancar sekali mulutmu berbohong, Kim Jongin! Dumelnya dalam hati. Ia meringis lagi sebab memotong ucapan Sunhee, "setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, dia akan kembali dan.. dan.. yeah~ menikahiku."

"Benarkah?" Sunhee bertanya menyelidik.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Lalu.. ada apa datang kemari? Biasanya kau selalu sibuk." Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ini salah satu faktor penyebab perpisahan Sunhee dan Jongin. Bukan sindiran, cuma berkata fakta.

"Aku mendapat libur hari ini, jadi aku kemari. Lagipula aku rindu sekali dengan jagoanku ini." Sunhee menggelitik leher Tae Oh menyebabkan balita itu terkikik geli.

Tae Oh tidak mau turun dari gendongan Sunhee. Tangannya memeluk erat leher sang ayah. Maklum saja, berbulan-bulan tak bertemu tentu ia merindu. Ikatan batin ayah dan anak tak mungkin terputus hanya karena perpisahan orang tua. Tae Oh anak yang cepat mengerti keadaan. Walau dulu sempat menangis karena mesti berpisah dari sang ayah karena hak asuh Tae Oh jatuh pada Jonginㅡtentu, anak itu masih balita, maka Ibu berperan besar untuk pertumbuhannya. Namun lambat laun ia mengerti bila ayah dan ibunya tak bisa lagi bersama.

Meski begitu mereka tak mengurangi kasih sayang pada Tae Oh. Sunhee sering berkunjung ke rumah baru Jongin di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai jaksa di dua bulan awal perpisahan mereka. Hingga kemudian ia mesti menangani banyak kasus sehingga tak pernah lagi datang.

"Kalian mau kemana? Rapi sekali." Sunhee merubah posisi Tae Oh dalam gendongannya. Bila tadi menggendong dengan satu tangan, kini tangan satunya ikut menahan bobot si balita. Tae Oh pun langsung melingkarkan kakinya di badan sang ayah.

"Aku mau mengajak Tae Oh mengunjungi appa dan eomma."

Tae Oh melonjak dalam gendongan Sunhee, "Ne! Tae Oh mau bertemu haraboji dan halmeoni! Tae Oh juga rindu haraboji-halmeoni!"

"Oh! Apa bisa ditunda?" ia memperlihatkan wajah memelas, "Aku hanya libur hari ini. Aku ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan, eottae?" matanya beralih menatap si balita, "Bagaimana, aegi? Kau mau bermain bersama appa?"

Ekspresi si balita tampaj berpikir dengan bibir maju dan kening berkerut. Lucu sekali. Membuat Sunhee gemas dan mencium pucuk kepala Tae Oh. "Lalu bagaimana dengan haraboji dan halmeoni?"

"Besok saja. Hm?"

Tae Oh merengut. Dia bingung. Dia ingin bertemu kakek dan neneknya, tapi ia juga ingin bermain bersama sang ayah. Balita lucu ini menggerakkan kepalanya menatap sang papa, "Papa..?" dia minta bantuan untuk memilih.

Jongin mengukir senyum, "Kalau Tae Oh mau bermain bersama appa hari ini, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mengunjungi haraboji dan halmeoni besok."

"Yeay!" Tae Oh berseru girang. Mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara lalu melonjak-lonjak sampai Sunhee kesulitan memegangnya. "Tae Oh mau bermain bersama appa!"

"Oke. Jja, berangkat!" balas Sunhee tak kalah gembira.

Jongin hanya diam dengan senyum di bibir. Haa.. ini seperti reuni. Mengenang masa menyenangkan pernikahan mereka dulu. Sebenarnya Sunhee seseorang yang baik dan penyayangㅡterlebih anak-anakㅡtapi bagaimana lagi kalau ketidakcocokan mereka menjadi penghalang terbesar untuk membangun rumah tangga bahagia hingga akhir. Jongin serta Sunhee tak mau memaksakan kehendak, makanya mereka memilih berpisah. Berpisah secara baik-baik. Tidak memutus hubungan begitu saja meski status mereka tak lagi pasangan.

Mengambil tas yang tadi ia persiapkan, Jongin menyusul Sunhee dan Tae Oh yang sudah keluar rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Sunhee dan Tae Oh mencoba berbagai wahana permainan yang aman untuk balita. Ayah dan anak itu terlihat gembira, tawa dan senyum tak lepas dari raut mereka. Sementara Jongin hanya akan duduk di pinggir menyaksikan keasikan mereka bermain. Melihat wajah bahagia putranya cukup membuat Jongin merasa bahagia.

Puas bermain di taman bermain berjam-jam sampai lewat jam makan siang; akhirnya mereka menuju restaurant keluarga tak jauh dari taman bermain dan mengisi perut. Sunhee dan Tae Oh tak berhenti bercanda membuat makanan mereka tak kunjung habis. Mereka juga mendapat perhatian pengunjung lain karena suara tawa sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Jongin menunduk ke beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, meminta maaf.

Perjalanan terakhir mereka adalah sebuah mall. Tidak berniat belanja, hanya sekedar refreshing dengan melihat-lihat barang bagus yang dipajang tiap-tiap toko. Cuci mata istilahnya. Walau Sunhee beberapa kali menawari Jongin barangㅡpakaian, sepatu dan mantelㅡia menolak. Tae Oh pun tidak meminta dibelikan apapun, cuma menunjuk dan mengatakan 'wah, besar' atau 'appa, ini appa?' semacam pertanyaan ingin tahu.

Mereka tampak selayaknya keluarga kecil harmonis dan bahagia.

Dan penutup perjalanan hari ini Sunhee mengantar Jongin dan Tae Oh pulang. Mereka tiba di depan kediaman Kim pukul sembilan malam. Ah, hari ini terlalu cepat berlalu. Rasanya Sunhee tak ingin berpisah. Dia masih ingin bersama putranya. Tapi.. yah~ mau bagaimana lagi.

Keluar dari mobil milik Sunhee, Jongin menggandeng Tae Oh yang masih segar. Tidak mengantuk atau lelah walau seharian ini ia menjadi anak hiperaktif; banyak bergerak dan bermain. Sunhee menemani Jongin melangkah hingga tiba di teras rumah.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, hyung."

"Ah, tidak~" Sunhee mengibas tangan, "Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku senang sekali hari ini." Ia berjongkok hinggaa berhadapan dengan Tae Oh yang sedang menatapnya, "Apa Tae Oh senang?"

Si balita mengangguk semangat, "Tae Oh senang sekali."

Sunhee tersenyum. Mengusak puncak kepala si balita sebentar. "Baiklah, kalau ada waktu lagi appa akan mengajak Tae Oh bermain. Eottae?"

Tae Oh mengangguk lagi. Namun kemudian ia merengut, "Cuma Tae Oh? Papa tidak di ajak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos bocah itu, sontak Sunhee dan Jongin bertatapan sebentar lalu tertawa. "Tentu saja diajak. Jika Tae Oh pergi, maka Papa juga harus ikut."

"Um!" Tae Oh menyahut senang.

"Nah, uri aegi. Sekarang appa tidak bersama kalian lagi, jadi Tae Oh yang harus menjaga Papa dan dongsaeng, aratji?" Sunhee merasa berat hati berpisah dengan putra kecilnya. Dia sangat menyayangi Tae Oh juga Jonginㅡbukan dalam artian mencintaiㅡnamun tak mungkin meminta mereka kembali.

Memang dia ikut andil membuat rumah tangganya dengan Jongin berantakan. Akibat terburu-buru mengambil keputusan; meningkatkan hubungan yang berupa kekasih ke ikatan sakral. Waktu itu mereka masih muda. Jongin baru lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, sedang dirinya masih menjadi mahasiswa merangkap freelance di kantor kejaksaan. Berpikir perasaan menggebu-gebu merupakan cinta dan dengan cepat mengikat Jongin ke sebuah pernikahan.

Awalnya memang bahagia. Tapi akhirnya mereka menyadari perasaan yang mereka kira cinta bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Itu hanyalah perasaan tergila-gila yang kemudian pudar seiring waktu berjalan. Meski Tae Oh hadir diantara mereka, tak membuat perasaan cinta sesungguhnya ada di hati. Ditambah setelah lulus dari universitas Sunhee langsung bekerja sebagai jaksa. Dia jarang ada di rumah. Membuat Jongin merawat Tae Oh seorang diri.

Kasihan pada keadaan mereka, terlebih Tae Oh; Sunhee dan Jongin memutuskan berpisah. Walau orang tua mereka mencoba menahan dan mencari solusi lain, tapi Sunhee dan Jongin telah memutuskan. Akhirnya bercerai. Kedua belah pihak menyayangkan, namun mereka tak ingin bila perpisahan Sunhee dan Jongin berakibat putus hubungan antar dua keluarga. Jadi mereka tetap berhubungan. Sunhee dan Jongin juga menjadi teman baik; atau sahabat. Mereka lebih nyaman begini. Tidak terbebani status pernikahan.

"Uhm! Tae Oh akan menjadi pengawal papa dan dongsaeng!" Anak itu berkata yakin disertai raut sungguh-sungguh yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, appa titip papa dan dongsaeng padamu." Sunhee mengelus pipi Tae Oh lalu beranjak berdiri. Kini ia menatap Jongin, "Ingat undang aku di acara pernikahan kalian."

Ah.. uh~ Jongin mengangguk. Entah kapan itu. Biarlah, dia cuma tak ingin membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu khawatir dan melakukan hal anehㅡbisa jadi menyeret Jongin ke rumah orang tuanya dan mengurungnya di sanaㅡSunhee memiliki sikap protektif terhadap orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Haah.. kapan aku menemukan seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini~" ia bermonolog; membuat gesture tersakiti. Tangan di dada dan muka menunduk.

Si pria tan terkekeh. Memukul lengan Sunhee main-main, "Makanya jangan selalu kencani berkas-berkas kasusmu. Sekali-kali luangkan waktu, atau hyung mau kubantu kencan buta?"

"Haih! Aku tidak sedepresi itu." Dia mencibir Jongin, "Ya sudahlah. Aku pamit." Sunhee membungkukkan badan membuat Jongin tertawa dan memukulnya lagi. Dia balas tertawa lalu mengacak rambut si pria tan.

"Kau suka sekali bercanda."

"Itu ciri khasku! Haha. Ah, Jonginie, boleh aku memelukmu? Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi jika kau sudah menikah." Sunhee mengerucutkan bibir. Oh, dia tampak seperti bocah sekarang.

"Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu." Jongin merentangkan tangan yang disambut pria itu. Mendekapnya erat.

"Saranghae, Jongin-ah." Ucap Sunhee. Suaranya dalam dan si pria tan mengerti maksud pernyataan itu. Bukan pernyataan cinta, hanya menyatakan perasaan bila Sunhee menyayangi lelaki dalam rengkuhannya.

Jongin mengangguk di pundak Sunhee, "Nado saranghae, hyung."

Sunhee melepas pelukannya kemudian memberi kecupan selamat malam di kening Jongin. Dia menunduk sedikit sehingga wajahnya berada di depan perut Jongin. Mengusapnya perlahan, "Jangan menyusahkan ibumu. Jadilah anak yang penurut dan banggakan orang tuamu. Juga jadilah adik yang baik untuk saudaramu." Terakhir mencium sekilas bulatan besar si pria tan dan tersenyum.

"Jja, kali ini aku benar-benar pamit. Dah, Jongin." Ia melambai singkat pada si pria tan lalu menatap balita di samping Jongin, "Dah, Tae Oh."

Tae Oh balas melambai dengan tangannya yang bebas serta senyum ceria. Setelah berpamitan Sunhee segera melangkah menuju mobilnyaa yang terparkir di depan pagar kayu. Daerah tempat tinggal Jongin memang layaknya desa; asri, sejuk dan nyaman. Rumah-rumah pun bergaya tradisional minimalis. Tidak besar, tidak kecil. Sederhana dan semuanya memiliki pagar kayu. Ah.. kalau dia memiliki keluarga lagi, Sunhee mau mencari tempat tinggal seperti ini.

"Dah, appa!" Tae Oh menjerit nyaring. Melambai riang pada sang ayah yang telah membuka pintu mobil.

Sunhee melambai sekali lagi dan masuk ke dalam kendaraan beroda empat tersebut meninggalkan Jongin dan Tae Oh.

Si pria tan mengernyit; sewaktu melihat mobil Sunhee perlahan maju, cahaya dari lampu depannya menyinari jalanan dan juga seseorang yang berjalan di pinggir dengan kepala tertunduk. Tadi dia sempat merasa di awasi, tapi mengenyahkan perasaan itu. Sekarang ia melihat seseorang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tidak mungkin tetangga kan? Mereka pasti menyapa bila lewat.

Berarti, memang mereka diperhatikan. Matanya memicing. Memperjelas pandangan. Mobil Sunhee sudah tak tampak, meski begitu, di kegelapan malam Jongin melihat sosok tersebut dan ia tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengenalinya. Postur tubuh dan cara berjalan yang entah mengapa ia hapal milik siapa.

"Papa, Tae Oh mau tidur."

Suara si balita mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin. Ia langsung membuka kunci pintu dan mengajak putranya masuk.

 **xx**

Sebenarnya Kris tidak ingin masuk ke tempat ini, tapi demi si adikㅡyang walau beda ayah; ia tetap menyayanginyaㅡtadi menelpon dengan nada bicara kacau dan beberapa kali menggumam; apa yang harus kulakukan dan memanggilnya memohon, ia terpaksa memasuki sebuah pub elit di daerah Busan. Dia khawatir serta cemas. Jarang adiknya seperti itu. Bahkan jika mengalami masalah.

Hah..

Pub yang Kris masuki tidak seperti pub kebanyakan; mirip club malam, bar atau semacamnya. Ini pub bernuansa kalem. Musik yang diputar merupakan instrumental. Suasananya tenang. Yah.. seperti di sebut di atas, ini pub elit. Beberapa meja telah diisi orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian semi formal maupun formal. Kris sendiri karena sebelum kemari ia sedang berada di luar, mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang digulung sampai siku serta jeans hitam.

Memandangi keadaan sekitar sebentar hingga ia menemukan sosok adiknya duduk di kursi bar. Tampak sedang meneguk segelas kecil minunam yang baru disediakan bartender. Kris mendekatinya kemudian duduk di samping seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat.

"Sudah berapa gelas?" ia bertanya sambil melirik gelas kosong di depan si pemuda.

Tidak menoleh, matanya lurus ke depan, namun tak menatap apapun yang ada di sana. "Lima." Katanya lalu mengambil gelas tadi dan menyodorkannya pada si bartender.

"Hajima," Kris menahan tangan si pemuda pucat, sekarang menatap wajah pemuda di sebelahnya yang datarㅡseolah tak ada semangat, "Aku tidak mau melihat appa mengamuk karena kau mabuk."

"Tenang saja, hyung.." dia berucap ringan, "yang dari tadi kuminum tingkat kadar alkoholnya rendah."

Kris langsung mengalihkan tatapan pada pria yang sedari tadi ada di dekat mereka sedang mengeringkan goblet; tentu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Si pria bartender mengangguk singkat membenarkan kemudian mengambil botol yang isinya ia tuang dalam gelas si pemuda pucat. Kris menarik kembali tangannya dan memandang si adik yang menghabiskan isi gelasnya sekali teguk.

Dia menghela lelah, "Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan bocah high school masuk kemari dan memesan minuman mengandung alkoholㅡmeskipun rendah?" dia hanya bergumam. Kesal. Pada si pemuda pucat yang tidak ambil pusing.

Si bartender juga diam. Tidak berniat menjawab. Masalah penerimaan tamu bukan urusannya. Lagipula ia tahu dua orang di depannya. Siapa yang tidak tahu putra dari salah satu konglomerat di Korea. Putra pasangan Oh Sangwoo dan Lui Jia. Wajah mereka telah di ekspos ke media. Keduanya tampan dengan kulit putih cenderung pucat, tinggi, idaman para wanita. Poin plusnya lagi; mereka bergelimang harta.

"Wae geurae?" Kris akhirnya buka suara. Dia tidak suka melihat wajah murung Sehun.

Walaupun mereka berbeda ayah, tapi bagi Kris, Sehun tetap adiknya. Adik kandung. Tidak ada perbedaan diantara mereka. Orang tua mereka pun tidak membedakan. Termasuk Oh Sangwoo yang merupakan ayah tirinya, tapi ia diperlakukan layaknya anak kandung. Keluarga yang harmonis, kan?

Sehun menghembuskan napas. Gusar. Tidak tenang. "Jongin," pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian yang belum lama terjadi, "Aku melihatnya bersama seorang laki-laki yang mengantarnya pulang bersama Tae Oh."

Kris mendengarkan.

"Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan laki-laki itu mencium kening dan perutnya sebelum pergi. Tae Oh juga kelihatan gembira." Sehun menunduk. Merasakan sakit di dadanya; sesak dan perih. Belum pernah ia merasa begini meski putus dengan pacarnya duluㅡkarena dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya mencintai. Kini perasaan yang di elu-elukan banyak orang sebagai perasaan luar biasaㅡindah, menyenangkanㅡberbalik menyakiti. Sakit sekali. "Apa aku menyerah saja?"

Kris tersentak mendengar gumaman putus asa itu. Menyerah setelah pemuda itu berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memperoleh apa yang ia miliki saat ini? Hei, jabatan di perusahaan keluargaㅡya, keluarga merekaㅡtidak Sehun dapatkan secara gratis. Dia harus membuktikan pada ayah mereka bila ia bisa menduduki jabatan tersebut.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa bukan Kris yang menjadi direktur di perusahaan mereka. Dia tidak berminat. Kris seorang traveler. Gemar mengelilingi daerah, kota, negara; begitulah. Namanya juga sudah dikenal sebagai fotografer tak terikat berbagai majalah maupun surat kabar.

"Kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" Dia tahu betapa Sehun menyuㅡtidaak, mencintai Jongin. Kris merupakan gudang Sehun karena remaja pucat itu selalu bercerita pada sang Kakak semua permasaalahannya. Termasuk pengeroyokan yang dilakukan murid sekolah lain karena salah paham, Kris yang menyelesaikan permasalahan tersebut. "Pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

"Semuanya sia-sia..," kepala Sehun makin tertunduk. Terselip nada getir diucapannya, "Jongin sudah memiliki seseoraang yang ia cintai. Aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

Kris merangkul pundak adiknya dan menepuk-nepuk bermaksud menenangkan. " Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu sendiri? Kau harus bertanya dulu padaanya. Mendengar langsung dari mulut Jongin. Bukaan berpendapat dengan apa yang kau lihat. Apa yang kau lihat belum tentu yang sebenarnya." Oh, dia bijaksana sekali.

Sehun mengangkat kepala, menatap Kris yang juga memendangnya. Raut sendu itu sungguh ingin Kris lenyapkan dari wajah adiknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, hyung. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Dan.. dan Jongin selalu menolaakku. Itu pasti alasannya."

Kris segera melepas rangkulaan di pundak Sehun. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kesal juga karena adiknya tidak mau mendengar. Apa orang yang patah hati selalu begini? Oh, Kris belum pernah merasakan tentu saja. Terima kasih.

"Dengar anak muda, aku tidak punya solusi untukmu karenaa kau berkeras. Tapi, ada hal yang benar-benar harus kau lakukan," Kris menatap tajam Sehun, "temui Jongin dan meminta maaf."

 _Orang yang beruntung_ , batin si bartender yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan dua kakak-adik itu sambil mengeringkan goblet yang baru diantar oleh pelayan.

Kepala Sehun tertunduk lagi. Kalimat Kris barusan menohok hatinya. Benar; seharusnya ia melakukan itu sejak lama. Sejak dulu. Tapi.. Sehun tidak sanggup. Ia takut berhadapan dengan Jongin. Takut pria tan yang ia cintai membencinya. Sama saja membunuh Sehun jikaa itu terjadi. Makanya ia memilih diam dan menghilang, namun diam-diam tetap melihat Jongin dari jauh.

"Aku.. aku takut, hyung."

Entah sudah berapa kali Kris menghela napas hari ini. Membuang kebahagiaan kata orang. Huh. "Jongin butuh seseorang yang bertanggung jawab. Bisa jadi pedoman atau pemimpin. Bisa diandalkan ketika ia dalam keadaan susah. Seseorang yang siap berkomitmen karena dia pernah gagal. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin, buktikan. Jangan hanya mulutmu saja berkoar kau mencintainya. Ucapanmu mesti selaras dengan tindakanmu."

 **xx**

Jam dua siang. Jongin sedang menidurkan Tae Oh di kamarnya dulu di rumah orang tuanya. Dia jadi mengajak si balita mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya di Seoul dan berencana menginap beberapa hariㅡdan disambut sedikit berbeda dari biasanya ia datang berkunjung. Tentu saja. Dia muncul dalam keadaan hamik besar membuat kedua orang tua Jongin menatapnya penuh selidik disertai pertanyaan-pertanyaan mirip introgasi pada tersangka pelaku kriminal.

Alasan yang ia berikan sama seperti yang ia utarakan pada Sunhee. Berharap orang tuanya tidak mengorek informasi lebih jauh dan membongkar kebohongannya. Jongin mengucap beribu maaf pada Ibu dan Ayahnya karena telah berbohong. Dan yah.. beruntung orang tuanya percaya lalu menghadiahi Jongin nasehat lebih panjang dari Minho maupun Taemin. Tidak apa-apa; dia siap mendengar.

Tae Oh sudah tidur dan Jongin malas bangkit dari ranjang karena beban di perut. Sekarang makin sulit bergerak. Berniat menyusul Tae Oh ke alam mimpi, namun bunyi dering yang berasal dari belakang membuat Jongin bergerak mengubah posisi berbaring membelakangi si balita dan mengambil benda berdering di atas nakas. Ponselnya.

Layar benda itu menampilkan sederet angka dan nama seseorang yang ia kenal. Jongin menggeser icon telepon hijau untuk menjawab, "Yeoboseyo."

 _Yeoboseyo, Jongin-ah_! Suara yeoja yang menjadi teman seruangan si pria tan terdengar bersemangat. _Sayang sekali kau cuti sebelum acara seminar perusahaan OouJia._

Dasar! Batin Jongin. Bukannya menanya kabar atau bagaimana, malah membahas hal lain. Tapi.. seminar? Ah, Jongin ingat. Perusahaan Sehun akan mengadakan acara seminar di hotel tempat ia bekerja. Jadi, hari ini ya?

Mengingat remaja bernama Sehun, ia jadi membayangkan wajahnya, tatapan yang selalu ditujukan padanya dan cara pemuda itu tersenyum. Tidak mungkin ia melupakan begitu saja sementara di dalam tubuhnya tumbuh calon bayi si pemuda. Lengannya yang bebas refleks mengusap permukaan perut seakan menenangkan si bayi yang mungkin merindukan ayahnya; seperti yang Jongin rasakan.

 _Kau tahu, calon direktur OouJia sangat-sangat-sangat tampan! Aigoo~_

 _Geurae_..

 _Sudah kubilang!_ Sebuah suara menyahut di sambungan telepon.

 _Diamlah, Bebek! Aku sedang bicara dengan Jongin_. Nayoung menyahut galak.

 _Hei, aku punya mulut. Tidak ada yang melarangku bicara._

Sedang si pria tan yang menjadi pendengar baik terkekeh mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh Nayoung dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua itu selalu saja bertengkar, bahkan cuma karena hal sepele. Astaga. Dia membayangkan dua orang itu adu mulut di dalam ruang pendataan; sebab tak mungkin di luar mereka menjerit-jerit begitu.

Jongin jadi merindukan suasana bekerja dan teman-temannya.

 _Uh.. maaf ya, Jongin. Kau harus mendengar kami bertengkar. Itu kan tidak baik untuk kandunganmu_. Nada suara Nayoung merendah. Sepertinya menyesal.

"Gwenchana. Aku sudah sering menndengar dan menyaksikan kalian bertengkar." Katanya mengundang dengusan di seberang. Ia terkikik kecil. Seru punya teman apa adanya; tidak pura-pura baik di depan, tapi menusuk di belakang.

Walau Jongin kurang bersosialisasi dengan karyawan hotel dan sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun, namun namja mungil itu seakan tidak perduli. Bersama Nayoung, keduanya terlihat seperti Kakak-adik yang akur (walau suka adu mulut) dan Jongin ada ditengah, sebagai Kakak paling tua atau Ibu yang bisa membuat mereka diam.

 _Ya sudahlah. Tidak usah bahas si bebek itu. Dia sudah kembali ke ruangannya. Jongin.. kau sudah melihat wajah si calon direktur kan?_

"Um.. ya."

 _Tentu saja! Kau berdiri di sebelahnya kemarin! Ah.. menurutmu dia tampan, tidak?_

Kenapa tanya aku? Pikir Jongin. Hah, tak perlu ditanyakan tentu jawaban semua orang sama; ya, dia tampan. "Ne."

 _Haa.. tadi dia memberi kata sambutan. Keren sekali. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih sangat muda. Kudengar dia berusaha mendapatkan jabatan direktur untuk membuktikan kemampuannya. Hebat sekali. Ternyata dia tidak mau dipandang sebelah mata karena menjadi direktur di perusahaan keluarganya. Aduh, aku kagum sekali.._

Diam. Jongin tidak mendengar ocehan Nayoung selanjutnya mengenai pemuda si calon direktur bernama Oh Sehunㅡmeski Nayoung tidak menyebut, tapi ia sudah mengenal terlebih dahulu. Berusaha? Membuktikan kemampuan? Tidak ingin dipandang sebelah mata? Kenapa semuanya seolah berkaitan? Berkaitan akan kata-katanya pada pemuda itu? Apa Sehun sedang berusaha?

Tapi.. tidak mungkin. Remaja itu menghilang setelah mengantar Jongin ke rumah. Baru-baru ini muncul di depannya tanpa sengaja dengan perubahan drastis. Dia akui terpesona melihat perubahan Sehun yang tampak seperti pemuda dewasa. Sosok calon direktur yang mumpuni. Tapi, tidak mengubah jika Sehun seorang remaja lelaki. Dia tak bisa memandang si remaja sebagai seorang pria karena ketidakbertanggungjawaban Sehun. Kenapa tidak menemuinya? Itu pertanyaan terbesar Jongin.

Tapiㅡlagiㅡkemudian ia mulai membayangkan Sehun dalam balutan pakaian rapi berdiri di depan podium dengan aura memimpin bicara datar membuka acara seminar. Wajah tanpa ekspresi serta tatapan tajam lalu rambut klimis berkilat karena gel. Tampan. Mempesona. Dan ada binar-binar cantik di sekeliling si pemuda membuatnya kelihatan bersinar. Pasti banyak sekali perempuan yang jatuh pada pesonanya.

Apa dia masih menyukaiku?

Jongin menghela napas. Dengan penampilan begitu ditambah latar belakang keluarga, Sehun pasti mudah mendapatkan wanita cantik. Menjadi pasangan sempurna. Dia pun pasti kalah jika mestu bersaing dengan perempuan cantik. Hah.. apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jongin?

Sekarang kau berharap Sehun tidak melupakanmu?

Ugh!

 **xx**

"Bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi berarti lalu menggeleng.

Kedua orang ini bersamaan menghela napas. Terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Memikirkan seseorang yang masih menjadi anggota keluarga; yang kini jarang pulang ke rumah karena memilih menyibukkan diri di kantor bersama berkas-berkas. Lebih baik lembur atau tidur di ruangannya daripada di rumah. Begitu.

Seorang perempuan cantik berkulit putihㅡmenuruni gen mulusnya pada para anaknyaㅡmelirik pria di sebelahnya; si anak pertama, "Apa Mama saja yang pergi melamar Jongin untuk Sehun?"

"E-eh?" Kris terkejut, "tidak perlu seperti itu, Ma. Malah Jongin makin akan menganggap Sehun anak-anak dan tidak mau menerimanya." Hoh, dia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila sang Ibu benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

Hah.. Kris sudah menceritakan seluruh kisah Sehun dan Jongin, termasuk keadaan si pria tan yang kini tengah mengandung memasuki usia delapan bulan. Hah! Delapan bulan! Sebulan lalu ia menasehati adik pucatnya itu, tapi tak ada pergerakan dari Sehun. Tidak ada. Dia malah makin melarikan diri. Bersikap sok sibuk karena pekerjaan. Padahal sang appa dan mama sudah mengingatkan untuk tidak terlalu memforsir badan dan pikiran serta jaga kesehatan.

Tapi Sehun tidak mendengar.

"Tapi anak itu tetap diam saja. Mama ingin sekali bertemu Jongin!" Jia terdengar merajuk. Terang saja; sejak Kris menceritakan Sehun yang berusaha mendekati Jonginㅡseorang jandaㅡanggap saja begituㅡberanak satu sampai nekat menghamilinya, dia ingin melihat seperti apa Kim Jongin yang membuat putra kecilnya terobsesi.

Kris sudah menunjukkan foto Jongin serta Tae Oh yang malah membumbungkan keingin bertemu Jia. Ingin mengenal sosok Kim Jongin. Walau dia marah dan kesal karena tindakan Sehun, tapi Jia tidak bisa melihat putranya begitu terpuruk karena penyesalan. Ya, Sehun menyesal. Sangat. Namun tak berani menyatakan penyesalannya terhadap Jongin. Dia malah menawarkan diri untuk bekerja di perusahaan. Bekerja dari bawah. Belajar sungguh-sungguh hingga Oh Sangwoo tidak ragu mengangkatnya sebagao calon direktur.

Jia juga tahu sebenarnya Sehun berusaha berubah; dari anak-anak atau remaja menjadi seorang pria. Dia tidak melupakan Jongin. Mungkin setelah berhasil baru menemui si pria tan, begitu perkiraan Jia. Namun hingga kini tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun mau menemui Jongin dan bertanggung jawab. Jia kesal. Ia ingin Jongin menjadi menantunya dan dia bakal mendapat dua cucu sekaligus.

"Bersabarlah, Ma. Biarkan Sehun mengalahkan ketakutannya. Kalau dia tidak bisa mengalahkan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab." Kris mencoba menenangkan sang Mama.

Jia menatap putra sulungnya, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menghamili Jongin?"

"Mwo!? Mama sudah gila ya?" Kris merengut tidak terima, "aku masih waras! Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu pada orang yang kucintai."

"Jadi adikmu itu tidak waras?"

Hah.. hal paling menyebalkan dari Mamanya ini adalah sikap provokatornya terhadap Kris. Hanya pada Kris. Karena cuma dia yang berani menggunakan nada selayaknya teman pada sang Ibu. Mereka juga punya kedekatakan seperti sahabat selain orang tua dan anak. "Sehun bukan tidak waras. Tapi saat itu keinginan memilikinya terhadap Jongin sangat kuat. Aku tak mungkin mengambil apa yang disukai oleh adikku sendiri."

"Cih!" Jia mendecih, "bicara saja terus. Kau sudah tua tapi tidak mau mencari pasangan. Hih."

Lagi, Kris menghela. Sedikit mengeram. "Kita sedang membahas Sehun, jangan alihkan pembicaraan."

"Tidak menarik jika kau tak ikut dilibatkan."

"Mama, please. Kalau aku sudah menemukannya aku akan membawanya kemari dan langsung menikahinya di depan Mama dan appa." Kris frustasi! Akibat hobby travelingnya, ia jadi tidak ingin terikat hubungan asmara. Ibunya suka sekali mengungkit hal itu membuat Kris sebal.

Jia mencibir. Kalimat yang sama bila ia sudah menarik topik pasangan Kris. Anaknya itu pasti mengelak dan mengelak. Jia berdiri dari duduknya di ruang tamu dan berjalan ke arah telepon rumah. Meraih gagang telepon dan memencet beberapa angka.

"Suamiku~~ aku ingin menantu~~"

Oh, oke. Itu Ibu Kris dan Sehun. Iya, Ibu mereka.

 **xx**

Waktu terus berlalu. Kian hari rasanya perut Jongin makin berat. Dia semakin sulit berjalan dan melakukan aktivitas; ditambah mengurus si balita kecil bernama Tae Oh. Tapi, beruntung, si bocah cilik mengerti keadaan papanya jadi ia juga belajar untuk mandiri. Belajar melakukan apapun yang ia bisa lakukan sendiri. Melihat putra kecilnya itu, Jongin tersenyum bahagia.

Taemin kadang berkunjung. Kakaknya itu memaksa tinggal bersama Jongin, tentu saja ditolak. Ia tak mau menggangu kehidupan Taemin, mereka punya kehidupan masing-masing. Lagipula ia masih bisa menjalani hari-hari tanpa merepotkan orang lain. Seperti kali ini; Jongin membawa Tae Oh berbelanja ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan serta kebutuhan harian. Sekedar belanja tidak berbahaya.

Mereka berada di antara rak susu. Jongin mendorong troli perlahan yang di dalamnya ada di bocah kecil sedang mengunyah sebungkus roti berkarakter. Tadi tak sengaja melihat di bagian cemilan; roti manis yang dibentuk seperti wajah beruang. Lucu.

"Nah, ini dia." Dia berhenti kemudian meraih sekotak susu bergambar seorang balita lalu memasukkan dalam troli, "Susu untuk Tae Oh."

Si balita mengangkat kepalaㅡsedari tadi sibuk dengan rotinyaㅡdan melihat sang papa, "Susu?"

"Yah. Susu Tae Oh di rumah sudah habis. Mau berapa? Satu, dua, tiga?" Jongin cuma bercanda. Habisnya Tae Oh nikmat sekali memakan rotinya tanpa peduli sekitar.

Ada binar lucu di mata bocah berumur empat tahun itu. Satu tangannya teracung ke atas dengan jari terbuka semua, "sepuluh!"

"Haha! Ini lima, aegi." Jongin menyentuh jemari mungil si anak. "Jja, kita lanjutkan lagi."

Kini Tae Oh mulai melihat sekelilingnya sambil menggigit roti beruangnya yang tinggal setengah. Terkadang berceloteh melihat kotak-kotak susu yang berjejer di rak. Jongin menndorong lagi trolinya. Ah.. walau baru sebentar, ternyata melelahkan. Dua langkah kemudian ia berhenti. Sebelah tangannya memegangi perut yang terasa sakit. Mulas, seperti berputar di dalam dan ada dorongan kuat yang membuat Jongin kemudian merintih kesakitan.

"U-uh.. ssh! Ugh!" Jongin memejamkan mata, mencoba menahan sakit, "Ah! A-ah.." tapi tidak bisa. Pegangannya pada troli lepas dan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Ia merintih makin kuat sambil memegangi perut karna sakitnya kian menyerang.

"A-ha.. toㅡtolong. Ngh! U-ukh!" Dia mengeram. Kedua kakinya otomatis melebar. Ah, tidak. Dorongan itu semakin terasa menyakitkan.

"Papa?" Tae Oh di dalam troli melihat keadaan Papanya yang terbaring di lantai. Dia berdiri, tapi karena tubuhnya yang kecil, ia masih di bawah batas troli. Tae Oh memegang besi, ingin meraih Papanya di sana. "Papa! Hiks! Papa... huuu.. Papa!" ia mulai menangis dan menjerit.

Jongin melirik putranya. Astaga. Kenapa dia mesti mengalami kontraksi di sini? Mana perutnya semakin sakit. "To-tolong! Akh!"

Beberapa pengunjung yang mendengar keributan itu berlari menghampiri sumber suara. Mereka terkejut melihat Jongin di lantai dan Tae Oh yang menangis kencang sambil mengguncang troli. Anak itu ingin keluar. Ingin turun dari troli dan mendekati Papanya.

"Cepat! Cepat! Panggip ambulance!" Seru seseorang hingga yang lainnya bergerak mengambil ponsel.

Seorang yeoja menghampir Jongin lalu menggenggam tangannya, "Tenang. Tarik napas lalu keluarkan perlahan." ia memberi insruksi.

Si pria tan mengikuti hingga deru napasnya sedikit stabil walau perutnya tetap sakit dan mulas.

"Mereka sudah menghubungi ambuㅡ"

"Astaga! Jongin!" teriakan itu memotong kalimat si yeoja. Seorang pria tergopoh menghampiri dan berjongkok di depan si pria tan, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan. Ambulance sudah dihubungi." Si yeoja menjawab. Jongin masih berusaha menetralkan napasnya, sementara Tae Oh yang menangis sedang mencoba memanjat troli.

Si pria berdiri, "Pakai mobilku saja. Tolong bantu mengangkatnya. Ah, Tae Oh." Ia mendekati si balita yang menangis di dalam troli lalu menggendongnya.

"Papa! Papa..! Huuuu.. hiks.. Papa!" Tae Oh memanggil-manggil Jongin. Menggeliat di pelukan seorang lelaki yang menggendongnya.

"Tenang. Kita bawa Papamu ke rumah sakit ya?" Katanya menenangkan si anak kecil sembari menyeka air mata yang membanjir di wajahnya. Tae Oh mengerling. Dia mengangguk kemudian.

Dengan dibantu pengunjung pria Jongin berhasil dipindah ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di halaman di depan supermarket. Sekalian membawa Tae Oh yang didudukkan di sebelah kursi kemudiㅡJongin berada di bangku belakangㅡterus menengok ke belakang memperhatikan sang Papa. Air mata masih mengalir dari sudut matanya, tapi ia sudah berhenti terisak. Menangis dalam diam.

Si pria yang mengemudi sampai heran. Anak ini..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tiba di sebuah rumah sakit. Pria berkulit putih nan tinggi yang mengendarai mobil yang membawa Jongin segera keluar dan memanggil perawat untuk memindahkan si pria tan ke bangsal. Kemudian ia menggendong Tae Oh dan mengikuti para perawat masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

"Siapkan ruang operasi!" Seru seorang euisa setelah melihat keadaan Jongin dan mereka segera membawa si pria tan ke ruang yang dimaksud.

Sedang si pria tampan yang tengah menggendong Tae Oh mengikuti di belakang. Sampai di ruang operasi mereka membawa Jongin masuk. Mengerti keadaan, dia berhenti. Sambil menetralkan napas yang memburu akibat terburu-buru. Melihat ada kursi tunggu, ia pun memutuskan duduk di sana.

"Papa..?" Suara Tae Oh terdengar.

Ia menunduk, menatap balita yang matanya berair lantaran belum berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Menyeka aliran di pipi gembil tersebut menggunakan jemarinya, "Papa sedang dirawat euisa. Kau ingin papamu sembuh?"

Si balita mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang papa sedang berusaha mengeluarkan adik bayi di dalam perutnya." Mencoba menjelaskan dengan cara sederhana agar si balita mengerti, "Kau mau melihat adikmu, kan?"

Tae Oh mengangguk lagi. Namun ia mengerutkan kening, "Tapi Papa kesakitan."

"Hanya sebentar. Jika adikmu sudah lahir, papamu akan sembuh. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Um." Tae Oh sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis. Dia duduk diam di sebelah si paman yang telah menolongnya dan sang papa menanti pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan memunculkan papanya.

Si pria tampan berkulit pucat di samping Tae Oh menghela napas kemudian merogoh sakunya mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam kemudian menghidupkan layarnya. Menarikan jemari di layar sentuh kemudian mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga.

 _Yeoboseyo_. Terdengar sapaan di seberang line.

"Datang ke rumah sakit sekarang."

 _Mwo? Siapa yang sakit, hyung?_

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat kemari. Akan kukirim pesan alamat rumah sakitnya." Memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak lalu mengetik pesan berisi nama rumah sakit tempat ia berada beserta alamatnya dan dimana posisi ia di dalam gedung rumah sakit. Lengkap.

 **xx**

Lima belas menit kemudian dari ujung lorong terdengar derap langkah tak beraturan menggema. Kris yang duduk di kursi tunggu bersama seorang balita yakin jika suara yang lumayan berisik itu berasal dari seseorang yang ia hubungi tadi. Dan benar saja, tak lama muncul seorang pemuda dengan pakaian cukup berantakanㅡkemeja keluar dari celana, rambut mencuat ke sana kemari serta bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan di wajahnya.

Gerakan kakinya melambat seraya indra ppenglihatannya menemukan seorang bocah lelaki duduk di samping sang Kakak. Matanya melebar dengan mulut terbuka mengucap, "Tae Oh..?" nama si balita.

Tae Oh menoleh mendengar namanya di sebut. Melihat sosok pemuda yang dia kenal di sana. Tanpa pemikiran panjang, bocah ini turun dari kursi tungguㅡyang tentu dibantu Kris karena kakinya tidak mencapai lantaiㅡlalu berlari menghampiri Sehun. Satu tangan Tae Oh meraih jemari si pemuda dan menggenggamnya serta tangan yang lain menunjuk pintu ruang operasi yaang masih tertutup.

"Paman! Papa.. hiks.. Papa di dalam situ, paman.." air mata yang telah berhenti mengalir, keluar lagi. Tae Oh menangis menunjuk ruang operasi. Papanya masih di dalam sana. Belum keluar sejak tadi.

Mendadak pernapasan Sehun tersumbat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kris menghubunginya untuk cepat datang ke rumah sakit lalu ada Tae Oh. Apa..? Apa kejadian buruk menimpa Jongin? Sehun tidak dapat berpikir. Ia segera menggendong Tae Oh yang menangis dan berjalan mendekati Kris dan duduk di tempat si balita duduk sebelumnya.

Tangis Tae Oh perlahan-lahan mereda ketika Sehun memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sama seperti yang biasa dilakukan sang papa saat ia menangis dan sedih. Mengusap air matanya dengan tangan mungilnya kemudian menyandar di dada si paman tampan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun setelah Tae Oh tenang di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan Jongin mengalami kontraksi di supermarket." Kris menjawab tanpa memandang Sehun.

Sehun tidak menyahut lagi. Kini ia mencerna kalimat Kakaknya. Kontraksi. Apa artinya Jongin di dalam sana sedang melahirkan? Melahirkan putranya? Anaknya? Dia.. benar-benar menjadi seorang Ayah? Tak dipungkiri ada perasaan bahagia menyelimuti hati Sehunㅡnamun ditemani rasa takut yang tidak kalah besar dan sedikit lebih mendominasi.

"Jongin sedang melahirkan. Kau menjadi seorang Ayah. Lalu.., apa kau akan tetap diam?" Menurut Kris ini sudah keterlaluan. Kediaman Sehun yang menjauhi Jongin telah melebihi batas. Diantara mereka telah lahir seorang bayi; apa adiknya ini tidak bisa mengenyahkan segala perasaan negagif lalu menemui Jongin?

Gah! Mereka hanya perlu bertemu dan bicara. Selesai. Tidak ada hal bertele-tele yang perlu dilakukan. Dengan Sehun mengakui, meminta maaf pada Jongin, maka dia bisa dikatakan bertanggung jawab dan dewasa. Bisa mengubah pandangan si pria tan. Seandainya dari awal Sehun melakukannya; Jongin pasti melahirkan di tengah keluarga. Si bayi akan langsung memiliki orang tua lengkap.

"A-aku.., aku tidak tahu, hyung." Sehun terbata. Sungguh! Berhadapan dengan Jongin adalah hal yang menakutkan baginya. Dia takut karena telah melakukan kesalahan pada pria tan manis itu. Tidak berani menghadapi kebencian Jongin.

Kris mendengus. Kesal. Apa usahanya mendorong Sehun dan menyemangati remaja itu sia-sia? "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Seorang pengecut memang tidak pantas untuk Jongin." Dia beranjak dan berjalan menjauh. Kris ingin menenangkan diri yang terlanjur emosi.

Hei, dia juga bisa marah. Apalagi menghadapi kebebalan Sehun sekarang ini. Menyebalkan.

 **xx**

"Gamsahamnida." Jongin mengucapkannya dengan suara pelan.

Setelah melalui operasi yang sangat panjangㅡyang kedua kali untuknyaㅡia di pindah ke kamar rawat. Keadaannya mulai membaik, walau masih tidak bertenaga dan lemah, efek obat bius. Di dalam ruang inapnya ada seorang pria tampan berdiri di sebelah bangsal bersama Tae Oh yang tertidur di gendongannya.

Jongin merasa berhutang budi pada pria itu. Biaya rumah sakit dan perawatan paska melahirkan; ia ditempatnya di ruang tersendiri tanpa pasien lain. Dia juga yang menolongnyaa kemarin dan membawa ke rumah sakit. Lalu.. pasti dia juga yang menjaga Tae Oh selama ia dioperasi. Ah.. benar-benar pria baik hati.

"Tidak perlu. Aku melakukannya dengan sukarela." Kris mengukir senyum tipis.

Ya kan? Pria baik.

Melihat putranya tidur nyenyak dan nyaman dalam gendongan pria itu membuat Jongin sedikit merasa bersalah, "Pasti kau kerepotan menjaganya." Ia ingat bila Tae Oh menangis keras kemarin.

Ah? Kris menengok keadaan Tae Oh di gendongannya, ia tersenyum lagi, "Tidak. Dia anak yang pintar. Setelah kuberi tahu dia akan memiliki adik, dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar."

Jongin tersenyum. Tae Oh.., putra kecilnya... .

"Aku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

Oh! Dia menatap pria bernama Kris tersebut, "Kim Jongin. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku berhutang banyak."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku senang membantu," Kris menepuk punggung Tae Oh yang tiba-tibe menggeliat, "Aku akan membawanya keluar. Dia pasti tidak nyaman tidur seperti ini. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan menculiknya," ia tertawa sebentar yang dibalas senyum si pria tan.

"Aku percaya."

"Aku akan membawa Tae Oh menjengukmu nanti. Kau beristirahatlah. Ganhosaa juga akan datang berkala untuk memeriksamu juga membawa bayimu kemari." Kris mengangguk setelah mendapat anggukan kepala juga dari Jongin, "Aku permisi." Katanya dan berbalik berjalan keluar ruang rawat inap.

Membuka pintu dan menemukan laki-laki lain berdiri di dekat ruang rawat Jongin. Kris menghela. Semarah-marahnya ia pada Sehun; tak akan lama. Setelah menenangkan diri, ia pasti sudah bisa menata emosinya. Dia kasihan pada adiknya, tapi Sehun seakan tidak menerima semua bantuan moriil yang ia berikan. Anak itu sangat keras kepala.

"Kalau kau ingin melepaskan Jongin secara tidak terhormat, tak usah masuk." Kris sengaja. Bila menggunakan perkataan lembut Sehun tidak bergerak, entah dengan perkataan sarkas. Tapi dalam hati ia berharap si adik mau mematahkan ketakutannya dan menemui si pria tan.

Kris berlalu begitu saja sambil menggendong Tae Oh. Dia mau pulang. Istirahat. Semalaman ia berada di rumah sakit dan sekarang sangat lelah. Si balita juga tertidur akibat menunggu prosedur operasi dan setelah operasi. Tidak apa-apa ia membawa pulang Tae Oh; toh, Ibu dan Ayahnya juga sudah tahu mengenai Jongin. Mereka menerima ibu dan anak ini. Apalagi sang mama sangat ingin bertemu si pria tan. Ia sodorkan Tae Oh pasti akan senang juga.

Sementara pemuda pucat yang belum lulus tingkat menengah atas dengan tampilan berantakan itu masih diam di depan pintu kamar inap. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kalimat Kris tadi seolah menamparnya telak. Dia tidak mau melepas Jonginㅡwalaupun memang harus, tapi tak ingin secara tidak hormat. Jongin adalah pria baik yang ia cintai dan pantas mendapat perlakuan terhormat. Selama ini ia telah merendahkan harga diri si pria tan karena keegoisannya; takut dibenci, takut bertemuㅡpadahal kalau ia menemui Jongin, setidaknya ia mengobati luka hati si pria tan karena dirinya.

Sehun menunduk. Jemari tangannya yang hendak menyentuh handle pintu bergetar. Perasaan takut makin mendominasi dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Kenapa aku setakut ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri? Kenapa aku menjadi pengecut? Seorang pengecut memang tidak pantas untuk Jongin; cukup! Tidak. Aku tidak boleh begini! Sehun menelan saliva susah payah. Kepalanya terangkat memandang badan pintu

Berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab. Kalimat ini selalu dikumandangkan orang-orang jika berbuat salah. Tidak sedikit orang yang tak mampu merealisasikan kalimat itu dan Sehun tidak mau menjadi salah satunya. Dia bukan pengecut! Dia tak mau mencoreng nama baik keluarga dan membuatnya menjadi seseorang layaknya sampah. Terlebih membuat Jongin lebih menderita. Sehun tidak mau. Baiklah.. ia membulatkan tekad.

Perlahan meraih handle yang terbuat dari besi itu, memutarnya dan mendorong hingga pintu terbuka. Ia dihadapkan pada kamar inap standar dan seseorang yang berbaring di bangsal. Sehun sempat menahan napas kemudian masuk ke dalam Menutup pintu lagi dan berjalan sangat pelan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang memandang ke jendela yang menampilkan gedung tinggi dan atap rumah warga sekitar.

Jantung Sehun makin menggila. Eotteokhae? Ia bingung. Gelisah, bimbang, takut dan semua perasaan negatif campur aduk dalam dirinya. Setelah selama ini ia hanya memandang dari jauh; kini jarak mereka cuma beberapa langkah lagi. Sehun merindukan Jongin.., tapi ia tak mampu bertatap muka. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Sehun?"

Deg!

Ma-mati aku!

Sehun terkejut bukan main sewaktu Jongin tiba-tiba berpaling sehingga tatapan mereka beradu. Debar jantungnya serasa berhenti sedetik lalu berdetak gila-gilaan. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat terakhir kakinya melangkah.

Jongin berusaha bangkit. Duduk dan menyandar pada headboard. Memandang Sehun yang raut wajahnya berubah kemudian menundukkan kepala. Ia juga cukup terkejut mendapati remaja itu di sini. Muncul di depannya setelah ia meelahirkan. Sehun tahu darimana? Kakaknya saja mungkin tidak tahu.

Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit senang karena bisa melihat Sehun lagi. Tapi mengapa setelah melahirkan? Kenapa tidak sebelumnya saja? Ah, entahlah. Jongin tidak mau berpikir keras.

"Jweisonghamnida. Jeongmal jweisonghamnida." Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam. Sehun senang suaranya tidak bergetar seperti tubuhnya, "maafkkan aku, hyung."

"Sehun..?"

Seusai membungkuk ia tetap tidak mengangkat kepala, "Aku memang bodoh, brengsek dan bejat. Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal, hyung! Sangat-sangat-sangat menyesal. Aku juga takut. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal."

Kedua tangan Jongin mengepal.

Sehun tidak kuasa menahan penyesalannya yang mengakibatkan matanya berair. Dia sungguh-sungguh menyesal. "Aku memang kekanakan, tidak pantas mendampingimu apalagi berperan menjadi ayah Tae Oh. Aku cuma remaja egois yang hanya mementingkan keinginanku sendiri, buta terhadap dirimu. Maafkan aku.., hiks." Air mata mulai menetes dan berjatuhan ke lantai.

Bila ia mengatakannya lebih awal, apa yang akan terjadi? Jongin pasti membencinya. Meski tidak siap, Sehun mesti menerimanya. Sebagai konsekuensi perbuatannya kepada Jongin.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh. Biar. Biar saja Jongin melihatnya menangis. Ia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa menyesal, takut dan gelisah serta lega yang diam-diam menyelip.

Jongin masih diam dengan pandangan fokus pada si remaja. Menyesal. Karena itu Sehun tidak pernah datang; tidak pernah muncul di depannya. Anak itu menyesal atas perbuatannya terhadap Jongin. "Hanya itu..?" ia bergumam.

Si remaja terlonjak. Sontak mengangkat kepala dan menatao Jongin kaget. Ternyata maaf saja tidak bisa menebus semua kesalahannya. Apalagi selain maaf yang dapat Sehun katakan?

"Apa.., kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?" Gah, apa yang kau katakan Kim Jongin?!

E-eh?

"Perbuatanmu memang tidak dibenarkan. Tapi, apa kau menyesal karena dia lahir?"

Pertanyaan yang menyentil hati Sehun. Mengingat bayi yang dilahirkan Jongin; dia tidak menyesal. Dia senang. Dia menjadi seorang Ayahㅡmeski mungkin tidak akan bisa merawat dan menjadi ayah sesungguhnyaㅡdia bahagia atas kelahiran putranya. Ya, Jongin melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Sehun sempat melihatnya di ruang bayi.

Kecil, mungil, kulitnya kemerahan. Lucu sekali.

"Ani." Sehun menunduk.

Jongin mengalihkan tatapan ke dinding di depannya, "Lalu?"

Suasana dalam ruang ini menjadi dingin. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun sibuk berpikir. Memikirkan hal yang sama, namun dengan alur yang berbeda. Melihat si pemuda pucat berani mengakui kesalahannya, ia senang. Dia tidak pernah berbohong, hanya tidak muncul di depannya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang membohongi orang-orang disekitarnya mengenai keadaannya. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang kekanakan dan tidak dewasa?

Sedang Sehun memikirkan; dia harus menyiapkan mental dan hati untuk melepas Jongin dan melihat pria tan itu bersama orang lain yang dia cintai. Cinta tak harus memiliki kan? Walau pernyataan melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia maka kita pun bahagia merupakan kebohonganㅡkarena sakit pasti lebih mendominasiㅡSehun akan berusaha mewujudkan kalimat itu. Ya.

"Aku memang pengecut. Aku tidak pantas dan tak akan bisa menjadi figur ayah untuk putramu. Aku juga tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau andalkan. Aku bukan sosok seorang pendamping yang kau butuhkan. Maaf, aku terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu. Jeongmaal jweisonghamnida.."

"Putraku?" Jongin mendecih, "jadi kau tak ingin mengakui salah satunya?"

Kepala Sehun makin menunduk, "Bagaimana caraku mengakuinya.., hiks? Sementara aku tidak bisa menjadi ayahnya. Hiksㅡaku cuma anak-anak yang tidak bisa melakukan hal yang benar.., hiks." Dia menangis lagi.

Jongin cepat-cepat memandang Sehun. Terperangah mendengar ucapan si pemuda pucat.

"Benar katamu, hyung. Aku tidak sanggup bertanggung jawab. Aku lari. Aku takut. A-aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang pria sejati."

Ada seulas senyum terpatri di bibir si pria tan. Membuka kepalan tangannya dan memandang kesepuluh jemarinya, "Setiap orang memang cenderung melakukan kesalahan. Siapapun itu dan fatal atau tidak kesalahan yang dilakukan." Dia menengadah dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya, "Akupun sama. Hari ini kau sudah melakukan hal sebagai seorang lelaki sejati."

Hah?

"M-mwo?"

"Tidak semua orang bisa mengakui kesalahannya. Yah, meski butuh waktu yang lama kau akhirnya mengakui kesalahanmu." Jongin memamer senyum, "Kemarilah..." Katanya memanggil Sehun.

Si pemuda pucat masih tidak mengerti. Namun ragu-ragu ia melangkah mendekati Jongin dan berdiri di sebelah si pria tan. Tubuhnya membeku ketika kedua tangan Jongin melingkar di perutnya. Memeluk Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada si pemuda pucat.

Jantung Sehun yang memang sedari tadi berdebar kencang beroperasi semakin-makin-maakin tak terkendali.

"Sejak lama aku ingin melakukan ini." Kata Jongin mengusak wajahnya di permukaan kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun.

Debaran kencang itu tentu Jongin rasakan. Ia tersenyum lagi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan debar kencang jantung si pemuda pucat, operasi organ paling penting milik Jongin juga berdebar. Pemuda bernama Oh Sehun ini berhasil membuatnya merindu dan berdebar. Meski bukan perasaan cinta, namun Jongin tahu ia membutuhkan pemuda ini dan ingin memulai dari awal. Entah keyakinan darimana; ia tidak tahu, tapi ia mau mencoba.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jongin melepas pelukannya. Mendongak menatap si remaja lelaki yang masih mematung, "Orang-orang mungkin akan berpendapat aku gila; tapi, bisakah kau menjadi ayah untuk putraku dan putramu, Sehun?"

Hu-uh?

"H-hyung.. ja-jangan bercanda. Ba-bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

Jongin mengernyit, "Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Ha?! Ta-tapi aku melihatmu bersama seorang namja di depan rumahmu. Kalian terlihat mesra," suara Sehun merendah, "dan sangat dekat."

Sebentar. Di depan rumahnya? Oh! "Itu mantan suamiku. Dia datang karena sedang libur dan mengajak kami jalan-jalan."

"Bu-bukan kekasihmu?"

Jongin menggeleng. Rautnya yang merengut membuatnya terlihat lucu. Sehun jadi gemas ingin mencubit.

Ah, dia salah sangka.

Seperti tak punya beban, pundak Sehun terasa ringan. Hal-hal yang memberatkan dadanya lenyap begitu saja. Hilang. Berganti dengan sesuatu yang membuncah. Tumpah ruah menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahagia, senang, gembira, legaㅡsemuanya. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia? Perjuangan menguatkan tekad untuk menemui dan bicara dengan Jongin.

Sehun tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Tak akan pernah. Ia pun berjanji bakal membahagiakan Jongin. Menjaga serta merawat anak mereka. Dia juga akan belajar menjadi ayah yang baik dan panutan bagi putra-putranya. Pendamping yang dapat diandalkan. Pokoknya dia tak akan mengecewakan Jongin lagi. Titik.

"Hyung, boleh aku menciummu?" Sehun bertanya spontan. Dia sedang senang. Maklumi saja.

Si pria tan berjengit. "Dasar maniak! Aku baru melahirkan. Sana. Jauh-jauh! Syuh-syuh~" merengut tak terima sembari mengibaskan tangan mengusir Sehun.

Ah, kalau begini tak ada yang percaya jika Jongin merupakan seseorang yang telah melahirkan dua anak. Imut sekali. Senyum Sehun timbul seraya ia menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukan. Si pria tan tidak berontak. Hanya diam menikmati kehangatan tubuh jangkung yang mendekapnya.

"Gomawo geurigo mianhae, hyung."

 **xx**

"Daddy!"

Teriakan itu disusul bunyi grasak-grusuk yang menggema di seluruj penjuru rumah. Membuat seseorang yang baru tiba mengerutkan kening. Walau setiap sore ia pasti di sambut sepulang kerja, namun jarang sekali dengan jeritan dan suara-suara aneh.

Apa lagi kali ini ya?

Sehun mengganti sepatu pantofelnya dengan sandal rumah. Lalu berjalan masuk. Baru tiga langkah ia terhenti karena si pembuat keributan di sore hari yang tenang berlari ke arahnya sambil menarik sesuatu yang besar, lebar dan berwarna merah.

Seorang anak lelaki berumur enam tahun menubruk kaki Sehun. Memeluk sebentar lalu melepasnya dan mendongak. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah sepaha sang ayah. "Lihat! Tae Oh mau membuat layangan!"

Sehun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Tae Oh. Mengukir senyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut hitam milik si anak. "Tae Oh tahu cara membuatnya?"

Mengangguk semangat, "Saem mengajarkan di sekolah tadi. Tapi, ukurannya kecil. Tae Oh mau membuat yang besaaarrr!" tangannya merentang bersamaan menarik kertas minyak besar di belakangnya menimbulkaan bunyi gesek berisik.

"Oke. Daddy mau lihat layangan besar buatan Tae Oh." Sehun membalas. Putra pertamanya ini telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria dan bersemangat. Tidak berbeda saat kecil. Panggilannya pun berubah dari Paman menjadi Daddy.

Tae Oh tidak mungkin memanggilnya appa; sebab dia masih memiliki ayah kandung yang kadang berkunjung kemari bila libur. Memanggil 'Daddy' pun bukan ia yang meminta, anak itu sendiri yang memanggilnya begitu setelah Sehun menikahi Jongin sehari ia lulus sekolah. Anak pintar. Dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan Jongin serta Tae Oh dengan mantan suaminya, lelaki ituㅡSunheeㅡtanpa sadar menjadi dekat dan bersahabat dengannya. Terkadang mereka berdua iseng mengerjai si pria tan.

Sunhee sendiri sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja yang tak sengaja berkenalan di suatu cafe karena insiden salah pesanan yang dilakukan si pelayan. Lucu juga cara bertemu mereka.

"Bantu Tae Oh~" senyum malu-malu terbit di bibir kecilnya. Menatap Sehun dengan raut imut yang lucu.

Tentu saja Sehun gemas. Bocah kecil itu memang selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya dengan tingkah lucu dan ekspresi imut. Sama seperti papanya yang kadang bertingkah layaknya anak kecil bila mengambek pada Sehun. Mereka sama. Apalagi wajah Tae Oh mirip sekali dengan Jongin. Sehun mencubiy kedua pipi gembil si bocah setelah meletak tasnya di lantai lalu menarik Tae Oh dan mencium pipinya.

"Baiklah, tapi Daddy ganti pakaian dulu." Ia menggendong si bocah lelaki dan mengambil tasnya. Bunyi gesek berisik dari kertas minyak terdengat saat Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggendong Tae Oh. "Mana papa?"

"Papa sedang memandikan Haowen."

"Hum. Kau sudah mandi?" Ia melirik Tae Oh menyelidik.

Si bocah kecil menyengir. Menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. Sehun menatapnya tajam dengan alis menyatu lalu terkekeh. "Baiklah, ayo kita mandi bersama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang keluarga di kediaman Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin tampak berantakan. Kertas minyak berwarna merah berserakan dilantai dalam potongan-potongan kecil dan besar. Bambu-bambu, lem, tali tipis serta tebal dan gunting menumpuk di depan sang kepala keluarga. Di sisi kanan Sehun ada Tae Oh yang sedang melihat gambar cara membuat layangan. Di sisi kirinya ada seorang balita laki-laki berkulit putih pucat sedang bermain dengan potongan-potongan kertas. Asik sendiri.

Sehun sendiri tengah mencobaa membuat pola untuk layangan. Ia inginnya yang sederhana saja; segilima, jajaran genjang atau persegi, tapi Tae Oh mau berbentuk ikan seperti layangan di Jepang. Sedari tadi ia sudah pusing mengukur panjang, lebar, diameter atau entah apapun berdasarkan petunjuk. Kenapa membuat layangan saja sesulit ini? Kenapa pula ada layangan berbentuk ikan? Hah.. kepalanya pening sekarang.

"Di.. Di.. Daddy.." balita di sebelah kiri Sehun menepuk-nepuk kakinya yang mengenakan celana pendek lalu berusaha memanjat sang ayah.

Sehun sedikit terganggu dan menoleh. Haowenㅡnama pemberian Ibunya Sehunㅡmengangkat tangan yang memegang sekumpulan potongan kertas minyak seakan ingin menunjukkannya pada sang ayah. Sehun meletak peralatannya dan menarik tubuh kecil Haowen ke pangkuannya. Mengambil kertas-kertas dari tangan Haowen dan membuangnya. "Itu sampah."

"Sampah?" Haowen sudah bisa bicara. Tapi masih belum jelas. Sewaktu anaknya ini berceloteh panjang Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang si balita katakan.

"Um. Harus dibuang. Oke?"

Haowen mengangguk lalu bergerak turun dari pangkuan ayahnya. Mengambil potongan kertas lain, mengumpulkannya lalu memasukkan ke dalam kantung plastik hitam yang menjadi tempat sampah agar tidak lelah jika membuang ke tempat sampah sesungguhnya di sudut ruangan.

Sehun melihatnya dan tersenyum.

Haowen menarik plastik hitam tersebut daan berjalan memutar mendekati Tae Oh. Duduk di sebelah Kakaknya kemudian memunguti potongan-potongan kertas. "Gege?"

Tae Oh menoleh. "Hyung."

"Taetae gege!" balas Haowen.

"Hyung!"

"Gege."

Perdebatan seperti itu memang kerap terjadi. Haowen sering dicekoki Ibunya bahasa mandarin. dan si balita senang sekali memanggil Kakaknya dengan sebutan Gege dibanding Hyung. Tae Oh sering merengut, tapi akhirnya menyerah.

"Hao, gege." Nah, kan. Cara menyerah Tae Oh pun sangat unik. Anak itu akan menangkup wajah Haowen lalu menyetujui ia dipanggil gege. Menjawabnya dengan bahasa mandarin pula.

Jangan tanya darimana Tae Oh belajar. Tentu saja dari neneknyaㅡdari pihak ayah. Ibunya memang gemar mengajarkan bahasa mandarin pada Tae Oh dan Haowen.

"Membuat layangannya dilanjutkan nanti saja, sekarang ayo makan malam." Jongin muncul di perbatasan ruang keluarga dan dapur.

Haowen yang pertama kali berdiri dan berlari ke arah sang papa diikuti Tae Oh dan Sehun. Mereka bersama-sama menuju ruang dapur dimana terdapat sebuah meja makan besar dan empat kursi. Nasi telah tersedia di mangkuk masing-masing. Menu makan malam mereka hari ini cukup sederhana, tapi mengundang selera; kimchi, udang goreng dan sup ikan.

Jongin memangku Haowen untuk menyuapkannya makan. Karena si balita belum bisa makan sendiri dengan benar. Pasti berserakan dan berhamburan, malah makanannya dijadikan mainan. Tapi sarapan pagi dan makan siang Jongin membiarkannya makan sendiri, membiasakan serta di jam-jam itu Haowen tidak mau menghancurkan makanannya sebab lapar. Karena sore sudah minum susu; makanya balita itu tidak pernah mau menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Selamat makan." Sehun dan Tae Oh berujar kompak. Mereka saling melirik saat mengambil sumpit. Mengawasi keadaan masing-masing lalu dengan cepat menyambar udang goreng di dalam piring.

"Aah! Daddy selalu menang!" Tae Oh mengeluh seraya mengambil udang goreng yang lain.

"Lain kali usahakan lebih gesit." Balas Sehun.

Haih. Mereka ini tetap saja bercanda di meja makan. Jongin cuma menggeleng dan menyuapi sedikit demi sedikit makanan ke mulut Haowen.

Beginilah keseharian keluarga Sehun dan Jongin. Bisa dikatakan mereka keluarga bahagia. Sang kepala rumah tangga selalu pulang tepat waktu. Makan malam maupun sarapan selalu bersama. Sehun akan mengantar Tae Oh sekolah sekalian berangkat ke kantor, tak lupa sebelumnya memberi kecupan sampai jumpa pada Jongin dan Haowen. Si pria tan sendiri telah berhenti bekerja atas permintaan Sehun. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah, kadang mengajak Haowen ke rumah neneknya dari pihak Sehun maupun dirinya dan mengunjungi Kakaknya.

Jongin pun sangat dekat dengan Ibu mertua. Apalagi mereka seolah punya nasib yang sama; menikah dua kali dan dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pemuda. Hanya Oh Sangwoo dulunya pria yang bertanggung jawab juga tak melakukan perbuatan uhmㅡpemaksaanㅡuhm terhadap Jia. Juga Perempuan cantik berdarah chinese tersebut ditinggalkan selamanya oleh suami pertamanya. Pun Sehun seperti ayahnya; tidak membedakan kasih sayang. Dia memperlakukan Tae Oh dan Haowen sama. Selayaknya anak kandung sehingga tak ada kecemburuan.

Mengenai KrisㅡJongin baru tahu mereka kakak-adik saat pernikahanㅡmulai menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Belum tahu siapa sebab Kris masih merahasiakannya karena ia masih proses mengenal pribadi masing-masing. Nanti ia bakal mengenalkannya pada keluarga.

Jongin tidak menyesal memilih Sehun. Melabuhkan hatinya pada si remaja yang telah berubah menjadi seorang pria sejati. Ya, perlahan cinta itu tumbuh. Sikap Sehun sungguh berbeda. Pemuda tersebut belajar menjadi ayah yang baik bahkan pendamping ideal. Jongin bahagia sekali.

Semoga saja mereka akan bersama selamanya. Tidak ada kata gagal dalam pernikahan mereka.

 _ **fin**_

Sunhee/Kim Sunhee (member Code V)

Oh Sangwoo & Jia (Oc)

Hyaa! Caya nulis apaan ini? 13k lebih! Waah!

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek juga gaje. Nggak tahu kenapa pengin aja ngetik ini. Hehe.

No edit; karena caya lelah. Panjang banget. u.u maaapkan kalau ada typo yah..? /wink/

Adakah yang baca?

Uhm, semoga suka. Tengkyu yang mampir.

Salam, mby~


End file.
